Black Light A Twilight Differential
by Divepup
Summary: Normal pairings. All vampires. Twilight rewritten in both Edward and Bella's views. And Jacob a bit...later in the story Except Bella is already a vampire. Second fanfic. Be gentle.
1. Chapter 1: Discovered

**Chapter 1: Discovered**

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to: Waiting On An Angel by Ben Harper**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. Almost as short as my life was before it was traded for something different, better in some ways, worse in others. This life was different because I couldn't be hurt by anything physical, but that leaves emotionally out of the picture. I lived alone anywhere I could find, and spent most of my days avoiding humans.

It had been two months since my life had been flipped up side down and burned (literally). It had also been three months since I had seen Charlie. I felt a pang of guilt. I was probably killing him every second I stayed away, but what could I do? Killing my father was not an option. I wanted to make sure I could make due with animal blood before I got anywhere near him.

It still hurts.

I glanced around me, looking for a distraction. That's another thing I hate about living in the forests near Forks – there was nothing to do.

I sighed and decided to work with my shield. This was one thing I really did love about being a vampire – I got something to work with. I had discovered my shield about a week after my transformation, when I was still trying to fall asleep.

I looked down at my hands, mentally stretching and pulling at the paper-thin elastic that I knew only I could see. I could feel it too. I stretched it into a sphere around myself, extending it until it reached about twenty feet in diameter. Then I focused on smoothing it until it was flawless. Intensifying my gaze, I started to weave different strands around and through it until the entire surface area was covered, then I pulled them all taught in the same instant. I watched as my shield became a physical repellent as well as a mental one.

I was proud of myself. This was the tightest weave yet. I let it fall, my shield flying back to cling to my shape once more.

Then I thrust it back out, closing my eyes. My mental shield kept going, giving me insights into the inner-workings of the forest. Of course, I couldn't exactly _see_, but I could sense it; kind of like a doctor holding an x-ray up to the light to see better.

There were tiny life forms swarming everywhere, and I could see them like I was standing right there. There was a raccoon on the bank of a river about a half mile away, fishing. Directly to the east, there was a flock of birds, all chattering together about something that was obviously upsetting to them.

I let my shield snap back and looked around the clearing that I was standing in. It was wet. Everything was always wet here.

I fell to the ground, landing on the squishy moss. If I were human, it would have knocked the air out of me, but it felt pleasant, like falling onto a bed of soft pillows. I sighed and focused on the overcast sky above me, my eyes following the different densities. They were thin, occasionally letting small shafts of light through. I suddenly found myself submersed in a rare bout of sunshine. It bounced off my skin, reflecting and throwing small fragments into the shadows around me. I closed my eyes, reveling in the warmth, totally absorbed.

That's probably why I didn't hear him.

I heard a twig snap, and I flew to my feet, my eyes instantly focusing on the source of the noise. I didn't see anyone immediately, but I knew someone was there.

"Who's there?" I called, inhaling and catching a scent I couldn't quite place, but was incredibly sweet and pleasant. It smelled kind of like a combination between honey, lilac, and pure sunshine.

I figure immerged, cloaked in shadows, and stepped into the clearing.

_**EPOV**_

**Listen to: Learning To Breathe by Switchfoot**

Jasper was going through a bout of mischievousness. I had learned a long, long time ago that you should avoid him at all costs when he is like this. He had already made Emmett ruin four Wii remotes, two chairs, and one perfectly innocent wall. I had decided to leave after the wall.

So now I was running through the forest, heading for nowhere in particular. I unconsciously decided to go to my meadow. I was so deep in thought when I got there, I didn't really notice that there was someone already there. I stood there, stunned.

She was indisputably most beautiful being I had ever seen. She was laying there, a slight smile on her lips as she basked in the glow of the sun. She was fluid even in stillness, and her flawless face was as pale as the moon against the frame of a dark, heavy curtain of hair that cascaded down her back and glistened in the bright sunlight.

Her limbs were long and strong, glistening in the sun, throwing a thousand splinters of light into the shadows. She was wearing a stained tank top, her long legs were sheathed in dirty jeans, and she was barefoot. She didn't seem to be aware of my presence.

I took an involuntary step forward, wanting to touch her - make the dream real. My foot connected with an unusually dry twig, sending a loud _crack!_ through the meadow, startling her.

She was on her feet instantly, her eyes flying open to look at what had made the alarming noise.

I didn't move, I couldn't breathe. Her eyes were the impossibly bright, vicious red of a newborn. I was surprised how little that meant to me. She was still the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Who's there?" She called, inhaling and catching my scent, not taking her eyes from where I was hiding in the shadows.

I stepped out into the sunshine with her, watching her face, trying not to startle her further.

She examined me, her red eyes running down my form, taking in every threat and then returning to my face. She didn't appear to be afraid, just alarmed. She cocked her head slightly to the side, making a section of her hair fall over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" her voice was like bells and water, it coursed over me like the wind.

"My name is Edward," I answered, "What is yours?"

"I'm Bella." She answered, smiling slightly at me. She straitened out of her defensive crouch, deciding to trust me – to a point. She kept her muscles bunched. "What are you doing around here?"

"I live here with my family," I answered. She didn't seem surprised by this, but her eyebrows did rise.

"How many…people… are in your family?"

"Seven, including me."

She surprised me by smiling. It was wide, and made her eyes wrinkle a little at the edges. It stunned me for a minute, it was so beautiful. "I would like to meet them…" she mused, the words seeming to slip out without meaning to.

"Sure," I agreed quickly. She smiled even wider.

"Lead the way."

I reluctantly pried my eyes from her face and turned back towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

_Here's Chapter two, hope you like it! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!_

**Chapter 2: The Cullens**

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to: Welcome by Jump 5**

I followed Edward through the forest, back towards town. I momentarily panicked, but he turned at the border and headed on an invisible – but nevertheless strait – line towards the mountains. He didn't look back, knowing by sound and smell that I was following. I kept a respectful distance away, not wanting to freak him out, but I really wanted to run beside him and ask about stuff. He was the second vampire I had ever met, and was by far nicer than the last one.

Suddenly, there was a large white house in front of us. I stopped to gape. "You live _here_?" I asked, my eyes widening as I gave it the once over and then the twice over.

He turned and grinned at me crookedly, sending a shock through me at the site. "Yes." He motioned to me to follow as he walked up the stairs. I gave the house another passing glance and ran up the porch to stand a few feet behind him.

He opened the door, walked in, and looked around, looking confused. "Alice?" he called, his voice only slightly higher than normal.

"Yes?" Alice appeared, looking at Edward, also confused. "What are you doing here?"

He looked stunned. I shifted uncomfortably. I hated awkward moments. Alice caught the movement, and her eyes moved from Edward's face to mine. "Who are you?" she asked, even more confused.

A tall, slim blonde appeared behind her. I jumped slightly back in surprise, looking him over and tensing automatically. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "Edward, what happened?" He asked, looking from me to him.

Edward frowned at him and replied, "No, Jasper. This is _not _my doing."

By now we had attracted the interest of the rest of the house. There was a large one that was similar in size to bear, that was holding onto the waist of a tall blonde that belonged in an add for a beauty product. In front of them, there was a good looking blonde man and a woman that was…motherly. There was really not much I could use to describe what she looked like.

Everyone froze when they saw me. I bit my lip and looked at the floor. I still felt their eyes on me. I had never seen so many…of my kind, I guess.

"This is Bella." Said Edward, breaking the heavy silence.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," said the blonde man, offering his hand, "I'm Carlisle."

I smiled at him shyly and took the offered hand, being careful not to hurt him. He seemed surprised even further.

This family is confusing.

Edward spoke up again, offering an explanation of why I was here. "I found her in my meadow – we kind of surprised each other." Something about that made his eyebrows knit together, confused again. His family's eyebrows shot up.

I couldn't resist. "Why is that confusing?"

"Well –" started Edward.

"-I'm confused because I didn't know you were coming." interrupted Alice, looking at me intently.

"Sorry…I can come back later –" I started, grasping my hands behind my back.

"– No, it's not that," Alice said, surprised by my reaction. "I have an extra ability – I can see the future." She game me a curious look. "I can't 'see' you for some reason…"

Realization dawned on me. "Oh!" I said, relaxing slightly. "That's what's wrong." I paused, looking over the family around me. They were all looking at me with only curiosity in their eyes…I didn't think that they would hurt me, so I decided to release the intricate weave covering my shield.

The loose strings dissolved instantly, falling like dust but never reaching the floor before they were gone.

I looked at Alice a she suddenly gasped, her pixie-like face twisting into a picture of pure delight. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what in the future could possibly make her so happy. Then she flung herself at me.

I didn't have time to react. I was instantly secured in a vice-like embrace, which I recognized to be a hug a moment later. Her reaction surprised everyone; Emmett gaped, Rosalie's eyes widened, Jasper was tensed, he was looking at me, daring me to hurt her. Edward just stared at me, his face disbelieving.

"Bella!" Alice crooned, pulling back a bit to look at my face. "You really need to go shopping."

My mouth dropped open, my eyebrows going practically to my hairline. I stared at Alice like she was speaking a foreign language, stunned at the skip in familiarities. Twenty seconds ago she was suspicious, now she totally approved of me. I had a feeling Alice was going to be hard to keep up with. And then there was the shopping thing. I hate shopping and will use practically any excuse to avoid it. And now she wanted to play Dress Up Bella.

"Alice?" asked Carlisle, looking from me to her. He was confused, as was everyone in the room. Edward hadn't stopped staring yet. I wondered absently what his problem was. I could tell he wasn't confused by the same ting the rest of us, besides Alice, were.

Alice stepped back, grinning from ear to ear. "I can see now! Bella is going to be my friend!"

"Wait," I said, holding up my hands like I was stopping a truck, "Slow down. Who else has extra powers?"

"Jasper can sense emotions, and Edward can read minds." said Alice, to the dismay of the rest of her family. "What about you? I know you can block my powers, but I wanna know how."

I raised my eyebrow, looking at Jasper and Edward. Suddenly Edward's reactions made a little more sense. I deliberated for a minute, deciding whether to trust this weird family. They _were_ really weird, but I liked it.

I wondered how to explain. I wasn't sure if I could. "I can…protect myself in different ways. For instance, – " I reached over to Edward and pulled him slightly forward, trying to reassure him with my expression. He stepped forward, still looking confused. "Stick your hand out like this –" I showed him by holding my hand out, palm forward, like I was showing him something. He repeated me, his eyebrows pulling together.

I weaved a block-shaped piece of shield over his hand and had it press his hand down, like he was holding a heavy weight. He gasped in surprise as his hand lowered.

"– And," I added, gaining confidence. I released the weaved block and created a living diamond layer about two inches above the skin of my hand and raised it, indicating to Edward to copy.

I pressed my hand gently against his, my shield pressing against his hand before it could reach mine. I heard gasps of shock from the rest of the people in the room as I did so.

I dropped my hand from Edward's, a thought occurring to me. I looked at him, saying "Can you read my mind?"

"No." Edward said, looking at me intently. It made my stomach flutter a bit.

"Then the other layer must be purely mental," I mused, looking at him thoughtfully. He kept looking at me, as if trying to open my head with his eyes.

I looked away when it became slightly uncomfortable, glancing around the room at the rest of my confused specters. I decided to show them. I extended my mental shield to surround Alice and Jasper as well as myself, then turned back to Edward.

"Can you hear Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

He looked at them for a moment, then turned his onyx eyes back to me. "No…are you doing that?"

I smiled and nodded, letting my shield come back to hug my frame. I waited for them to absorb it. They stared at me for a moment, and then Carlisle shook his head, dropping it into his palm.

"Cool." Emmett said, grinning at me. It was a friendly grin, not threatening at all.

"So, what brings you to our small town of Forks, Bella?" asked Carlisle, smiling.

"I was hunting in the area." I said, "I was just going to leave." It wasn't exactly a lie. I _had_ been hunting in the area, but I couldn't tell them about Charlie.

"Please stay!" Protested Alice, giving me such a pathetic look, I would cry if I could. "You can use the spare bedroom upstairs."

"Yes," said Esmé, speaking up. "Please stay."

I looked from Alice's pout to Esmé's kind smile. I didn't stand I chance. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Yay!" cried Alice, jumping on the spot like a kangaroo on steroids. I was so comedic I had to smile.

"Fine. It's settled: you'll stay with us for a while." said Esmé, still smiling, but a little bit wider than before.

"Now," said Alice, a gleam coming to her eye, "you need shopping. _Right_ now."

"What's wrong with this?" I asked, looking at what I was wearing. Then I realized what I was wearing was very dirty and very over-used. I was still wearing the outfit that I was wearing during my transformation, minus the coat. The tank top was torn slightly in different places, and my jeans looked like I had gone through a mud pit and just barely cleaned it off. Alice just looked at me, one of her eyebrows raised. "Okay," I agreed, rolling my eyes, "I guess I do need a new change of clothes. But I can't go."

"Why not?" demanded Alice.

"Um…" I looked down for a moment, wondering how to phrase it. "I…I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Oh, yeah." Said Alice, frowning, then grabbing me by my shoulders, spinning me to face a door leading into another room and marching towards it. I waved bye to the family, rolling my eyes, before she shoved me through the door.

_**EPOV**_

**Listen to: Clair de Lune by The APM Orchestra**

Alice and Bella left, heading through the door leading to the living room and staircase.

We stood there for a minute, looking at the door. Then I sighed and followed, heading up to my room and putting on some music to help me think. I through myself onto the couch and folded my hands to make a pillow behind my head and listened as the piano piece wove its way around the room.

I went over the entire encounter in my head, starting the field and ending with Bella's exit. These three things I knew about her: she was shy, she was an unusual newborn, and she was unbelievably cute.

I absently noted that Alice was also making her take a shower; I could hear it down the hall. Alice was in the bedroom, wondering absently what she should dress Bella in. I rolled my eyes. Bella wasn't going anywhere near where anyone would be able to see her besides us, and nobody (besides Alice) really cared if the outfit came from Wal-mart or Paris.

I picked up a book from the shelf and opened it, briefly scanning the title. It was one of Rosalie's car manuals. Ha ha. Rosalie was trying to hint that I needed to learn more about cars. She was obsessed with keeping me up to date.

I was engrossed in an engine when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said without looking up from my book. Whoever it was did as I said, opening the door and slipping inside. I looked up.

Bella stood there, smiling sheepishly. She was wearing a blue sweat suit that fit her slightly loosely, and her hair was still wet from the shower, making her already dark hair look almost black. She held out her hands in a shrug and turned around, smiling at me.

"What do you think? I wouldn't let Alice use a skirt." She grinned widely at the last bit. I heard Alice griping downstairs, and had to laugh.

"She's not going to be happy with you until you let her go shopping for you." I said, grinning at her. She smiled back, her eyes going to the book in my hands.

"What are you reading?" she asked, coming to stand beside me and looking over my shoulder at the page I was reading.

"Rosalie is obsessed with cars," I explained, "She makes me read all her old manuals." She grimaced in sympathy, then straitened up to look around at my stereo and music collection.

"Clair de Lune?" she asked, looking back at me as she gestured to the stereo.

"You know DeBussy?" I asked, surprised. Not many teenagers these days listen to the classics.

"Only my favorites." She said, turning back to the stereo and tracing the top with her fingertips. She turned to my music collection next, looking at the strait lines of CD cases. "How do you have these sorted?"

"By year, then personal preference." I said, watching as her thin fingers traced over the tops of the cases and came to rest over the modern artists. She stopped at one, pulling it out and looking at it, turning slightly to hide her face.

I got up and walked to stand beside her. "You like that one? Its pretty good." She jumped at the sound of my voice; she had been looking at it intently, sadness plastered on her face. I looked at her, concerned, "Or not?"

"No, I like it fine." She said quickly, putting it back on the shelf, wiping all emotion from her face. I raised my eyebrow at her, letting my expression ask the question. "Well…" she looked at me reluctantly, her eyes locking on mine. "Phil gave me that CD before I came to Washington." The pain was back on her face. "It was kind of a goodbye present for the plane…the last CD I got."

She turned away, closing the subject. I looked at the CD again, letting the silence reach for a few minutes before I asked, "Who's Phil?"

She looked back at me, then away again. "Phil is…was…my mom's husband. She married him a few years ago; he's pretty cool."

I decided not to press the subject, heading for a lighter one. "Alice wants our attention."

She looked up, listening as I was to Alice's voice coming from downstairs.

"Bella! Edward! Come on! There's a thunderstorm coming in!" Bella looked at me, confused. I laughed at her expression; she obviously thought we were crazy.

"Come on," I said, walking towards the door, opening it for her. She walked past me and waited in the hall as I closed it and we walked down the stairs together.

Alice was waiting, jumping up and down, holding my baseball jersey and an extra one for Bella. "Lets play!"

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to: Fallen by Sarah McLachlan**

Alice shoved me through the door and up a staircase, almost throwing me into the room at the end of the wide hallway.

"Get undressed. There's a shower through there." Said Alice, going strait to a closet, pointing at another that was slightly ajar. I obeyed, dumping my clothes onto the floor and starting the water.

I stepped into the stream and nearly yelped with surprise. It was hot, like open flames. Then I realized, with a bit of embarrassment, that I would need to take a cold shower, not a hot one. I adjusted the temperature and slipped my hair under the stream. I watched as the the water drained, surprised at how dirty I really was.

After I was done, I got out and towel dried, and then looked around for my clothes.

Alice must have come in and left without notice. My old clothes were gone, replaced by a neat stack of clothes. I lifted up the blouse and matching skirt, then called for Alice.

"Yes?" Asked Alice from outside the door.

"I'm not wearing a skirt," I stated, setting the clothes back down on the counter. "It is way too dressy. Can I have jeans or something a bit more casual?"

"But you'll look so much bette–"

"No, Alice! I just want something that is casual, please?"

"Fine." Alice was mad, I could tell. But she obviously knew that I wouldn't give in. The door opened and Alice's hand came in, holding a pile of sweats.

"Thank you, Alice." I said, relief flooding my voice.

Alice said nothing, but walked downstairs. I smiled. I definitely liked Alice.

I got dressed in the blue sweats, happy with the feel of clean clothes, and looked around the room. The closet was by far bigger than the bedroom and bathroom put together. There were white boxes lined up on the top shelf, perfectly spaced, and underneath was a wall-to-wall rack of hanging bags of clothes. They all looked brand new.

The room was pretty simple. The walls were white with abstract paintings on three walls, the bed was queen-sized with a tan comforter, and there was several different pieces of furniture, including a rocking chair.

I wandered out into the hall, following the sound of a familiar piano piece. It led me to the door on the opposite end of the hall.

I knocked softly.

"Come in," said Edward's velvet and honey voice.

I did as commanded, opening the door and slipping inside, closing it behind me.

Edward was stretched out on a black leather sofa, reading a book. He didn't look up for a minute, finishing the page. When he did, I smiled at him, slightly awkwardly. His eyes flickered down my form, taking in the sweats. I decided to make a joke of it, stretching my hands out and twirling around so he could get the whole thing. "What do you think? I wouldn't let Alice use a skirt."

I grinned wickedly at that. Alice was downstairs muttering. He laughed, filling the room with the melody of his mirth. "She's not going to be happy with you until you let her go shopping for you." He said, grinning at me, joking back.

I smiled back, then looked pointedly at the book in his long hands. "What are you reading?" I asked, walking over to stand beside him and bending over to look over his shoulder at the page. It depicted an engine and several parts thereof.

"Rosalie is obsessed with cars," he explained, "She makes me read all her old manuals." I grimaced in sympathy, then straitened up to look around at the source of the music.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked, suddenly recognizing it through my human memories, looking back at him and gesturing to the stereo.

"You know DeBussy?" he asked, surprised by my knowledge of classical music.

"Only my favorites." I explained, turning back to the stereo and tracing the top with my fingertips, remembering all the times mom had played it on our old, decrepit stereo. I shook the memories away and turned to a shelf that was filled to bursting with CDs. They covered the entire wall, slightly above my eye level. I looked at the titles. I tried to figure out his filing system, but I couldn't find any rhyme or reason to the groupings. "How do you have these sorted?"

"By year, then personal preference." he said, sounding like he was thinking of something else. I traced my fingers over the tops of the cases, stopping when I got to the modern artists. I stopped with a jolt when I recognized one of them, pulling it out and looking at it. I turned a bit so he couldn't see my face as I agonized over the CD.

It was the on Phil had given me for the plane. He had insisted that I take it and listen to it…and get back to him on what I thought. Phil was one cool guy, always smiling and playing. I really missed him and –

"You like that one? It's pretty good." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice; I hadn't noticed him get up. When I didn't answer he asked, "Or not?"

"No, I like it fine." I said quickly, putting it back on the shelf, and wiping all emotion from my face. He was standing in front of me. He raised his eyebrow at me, silently asking what was wrong. He had noticed.. "Well…" I looked at him reluctantly, my eyes automatically locking on his. I lost my train of thought, submersing myself in their amber depths. "Phil gave me that CD before I came to Washington." I said without thinking, mesmerized into telling the truth. My mask cracked, and I felt the strange chocking that had replaced crying. "It was kind of a goodbye present for the plane…the last CD I got."

I turned away, not wanting to talk about it and the events that had transpired after, looking for something else to talk about.

After a minute, he asked quietly, "Who's Phil?"

I looked back at him, then away again. The pain returning as I told him about Phil. "Phil is…was…my mom's husband. She married him a few years ago; he's pretty cool."

There was a small silence, and I wondered if he would press the subject, when he said, "Alice wants our attention."

I looked up, listening to Alice's voice coming from downstairs.

"Bella! Edward! Come on! There's a thunderstorm coming in!" I looked at Edward confused. What was so exciting about a rainstorm? He laughed at my expression, then headed towards the door.

"Come on," He said, opening it for me to walk out.. I waited in the hall as he closed it behind himself and we walked down the stairs.

Alice was waiting, jumping up and down, holding two baseball jerseys. "Lets play!" She said grinning at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Baseball

_Okay, I am horrible at fluff and stuff like that, so bear with me. It's not gong to be one of those lovely-dove fanfics._

**Chapter 3: Baseball**

_**BPOV**_

**Listen To: Spotlight (Twilight Mix) by Mutemath**

"Baseball?" I asked Alice incredulously.

"Bella, it's the American pastime." Said Alice, managing make it sound like a declaration of independence.

"Yeah, but I've never played sports. I was horrible at them!" I said, looking at Edward for help. He just shook his head and grinned.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Emmett said, grinning at me. That somehow made me feel better instead of worse. Maybe he _did_ have an extra power. Plus Jasper was in the room.

I didn't argue further, as the Cullens were leaving without me. Carlisle was already over the river, heading farther towards the mountains. I ran to catch up, using my strength to get ahead of Edward, who was lagging behind because of me.

He grinned, taking it as a challenge, and speeding up. I was hard pressed to keep within ten feet.

We caught up to his family in a matter of minutes, blowing past Carlisle and Esmé. We stopped in a large clearing a couple about forty miles from Forks and waited for the rest of the players to catch up.

I took off the baseball cap to inspect it, while grinning at Edward. "You run pretty fast," I noted.

He grinned back. "I'm the fastest, but your extra newborn strength will probably help more."

I just shrugged. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice had found us.

"Jeez, Edward, save it for the game." said Emmett, grinning. By now everyone else had arrived.

"Shall we?" asked Carlisle, smiling. Esmé divided us into teams: Emmett, Alice, Carlisle, and me, then Edward, Rosalie, Esmé, and Jasper.

Our teams were the first up to bat. Emmett showed me how to hold the bat and explained that I just had to hit the ball as far as I could and get to home before anyone could touch me with the ball again. The bases were about twice as far as normal to compensate for our extra abilities. I was up first. Edward was pitching.

He grinned at he, showing his teeth, trying to be intimidating. I just smiled angelically back, showing him I wasn't scared at all. That made him grin wider.

I raised the bat, taking the stance Emmett showed me, waiting for Edward to release the ball.

He stayed perfectly still, fingering the ball in his right hand. Then he wound up and threw it at Jasper's waiting hand. I saw it coming; it was almost too easy. I heaved my bat at it as fast and as hard as I could.

**BANG!**

I dropped the bat, not even looking at how far the ball had gone, and flew towards first base. I heard Emmett and Alice yelling for me to keep going, so I ran as fast as I could towards second and then third. I was going to stay at third, but Emmett was still roaring to keep going. I hit home, just six seconds after I had left it.

My team roared in triumph.

Emmett came over and offered a hand to help me up. I didn't need it, but I took it anyway, liking how happy I felt at everyone's general acceptance.

"Good hit!" said Emmett, picking up my hat from the ground where it had fallen as I had ran towards first base and sticking it back on my head. Alice gave me a high-five as I went back to join my team. Carlisle grinned.

The inning ended with a spectacular save from Esmé, who was in the outer field, where she got Emmett out.

We finished around six in the evening as the thunder storm passed the town, making it unsafe for us to continue. Me and Edward raced back; he won by just one foot.

Alice marched me upstairs yet again, claiming that I was dirty. This time she knew better that to try anything fancy; she just gave me jeans and a t-shirt.

After I finished changing, we headed downstairs to watch a movie with the rest of the family to pass time.

She went to join Jasper on the large leather chair in the corner, hopping into his lap. He put his arms around her automatically, smiling at her then turning his attention back to the television.

I looked around for free seat. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch with Edward and Esmé and Carlisle were sitting on the love seat. I decided to go sit beside Edward in the free space there. No one looked up besides Edward, who smiled a bit in greeting.

I sat down beside him and made myself focus on the movie instead of Edward.

They were watching a horror movie about vampires that I couldn't remember the name to. The main character was a thin, terrified looking individual who was going through a dark forest. There was mist around her ankles for dramatic effects, and I was sure the rather large gun she was clutching was a fake.

"I bet five bucks the vampire gets her in the next five minutes." said Emmett, looking at Jasper, who grinned.

"Deal."

Emmett won.

_**EPOV**_

**Listen to: Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation**

Bella was subjected to Alice's periodic changing as soon as we were through the door while the rest of the family sat down to watch the new horror film Jasper had found.

They came back downstairs about fifteen minutes after the movie started. Alice went over to sit with Jasper and Bella walked over to sit beside me on the sofa.

I looked up at her and smiled, inviting her silently to sit. She accepted my offer and sat beside me, leaning back slightly on the arm and watching the screen as the main character tried without success to get to safety from the vampires (if you could call them that). Emmett lost that bet.

I didn't really pay attention to the movie, smelling Bella as she sat next to me was interesting. She smelled different than many of us, oddly floral.

When the movie ended, everyone dispersed to their different hobbies. Alice went to shop for Bella, as it was only seven, and Rosalie went with her. Jasper and Emmett started six games of chess, moving back and forth between them, and Carlisle and Esmé went up to read in the study.

I got up and started towards my room to read, but I saw that Bella looked kind of lost, unsure what to do or who to follow. I motioned for her to follow. She looked relieved.

"Need something to read?" I asked, heading to Carlisle's study.

"Yes, thank you." Said Bella, following about a foot behind as I knocked on the door.

"Come," said Carlisle, looking up as we entered.

"Mind if Bella borrows a book?" I asked, gesturing to her.

"No, no! Of course not! Please feel free to whatever you want Bella. You don't have to ask," he nodded at Bella.

"Thank you, that's very generous." She said, smiling at him, then wandering over to a book shelf and scanning the titles. She stopped at a couple, but only took one. She walked back to me and smiled as she passed, thanking me with her eyes. I followed her out of the study and into the hall, then went back to my room.

I walked in and looked at my music, trying to decide what to listen to while reading. My eyes fell on the CD Bella had picked up. I pulled it back off the shelf, placing the CD in the slot and turning down the volume slightly.

I lay down on my side on the couch and picked up the car manual I had been reading before. About an hour after midnight, Bella came back.

"Sorry." She apologized, slipping in. "I just really wanted company. I've been alone a little longer than I would like."

I smiled, pulling my legs into a crouch, giving her a place to sit on the couch beside me. She smiled back, sitting, then curling her legs underneath her. She took her book out from behind her and settled into the corner of the couch.

"What did you chose?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"_Sense and Sensibility_. It's one of my favorites." Ah, that's right. She chose it from the fiction section.

"Hmm…" I said, pretending to go back to my book. She returned to reading her book, unaware of my eyes on her face. I watched her as she read, her hand coming up occasionally to pull back the dark frame of her hair and tuck it behind her ear.

I eventually managed to drag my eyes back to the page and keep them there for a while.

Alice came back at midnight, coming strait into my room and dragging Bella back into hers, intent on showing Bella exactly what to wear tomorrow. Bella wasn't going to be happy with the amount of money Alice had spent.

I watched through Alice's eyes as Bella took in the fifteen bags on her bed and the surrounding floor, a stunned look in her eyes. The expression was so funny I couldn't control my laughter. I noticed that Bella's eyes narrowed at the door to the hall. That made me laugh harder.


	4. Chapter 4: Human Error

_Ok. You guys are gonna love what's coming.I'm currently writing Chapter 9._

**Chapter 4: Human Error**

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to: Full Moon by The Black Ghosts**

I was going to kill Alice. The entire surface of my bed was covered in bags from every store I knew and some I didn't. It looked like my bed had grown a foot in an hour.

Alice was just standing there, grinning at me.

I heard Edward burst out laughing from his room. He was enjoying this as much as Alice. I scowled at the door leading to the hall. He laughed harder.

I growled and through my mental shield over Alice to prevent further laughing on his part. He was such a cheater.

The next three hours was pure hell.

Alice made me try on every single article of clothing she got me, and model it for her. I must have tried on half the clothes in America by the time she allowed me stop. We still had six bags left.

"Sorry, Bella. We have to go to school." I looked at her in surprise. They could go to school? I felt a pang of longing. A few months ago I would have done anything to get out of school. Now I would give anything to go in.

Alice smiled and left to go get ready in her room. Waiting outside the door was Edward, leaning against the door frame, looking like a Greek god. He had traded his previous outfit for jeans and a turtleneck sweater. He smiled at me apologetically and held up a backpack.

I sighed and followed them to the door, waving goodbye as they drove away. I wandered around the living room, wondering what to do. Carlisle came down wearing a heavy coat about fifteen minutes after his children left.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. Feel free to look around. There's an emergency at work, or I would stay show you around the house." He picked up gloves from a table near the end of the stairs.

"What do you do?" I asked, following him to the garage.

"I'm a doctor." He said, getting into one of the shiny cars, smiling and waving as he backed out. I felt a larger pang of longing. If he had enough control to be around blood all the time, maybe I would someday be like him.

I wandered into the house, exploring until about eleven in the morning. Esmé came down and talked to me a little, but I mostly just wandered.

I decided to go outside and look around.

There were trees, rocks, and water….and yet more trees. I was completely bored.

I tried playing with my shield for a bit, playing with different weaves and different strengths, but that didn't really keep me entertained like before.

I left the strong weave up and around me as I went back inside.

I went up to my room and picked up my borrowed book, sitting down in the rocking chair. I tried to read it, but I couldn't concentrate on the page. I looked at the stack of clothes on my bed.

I took the first step into town, every muscle in my body tensed to run away if I got even the urge to hurt anyone. I steeled my mind, then took a deep breath.

I tried to swallow as the burn singed my throat and flooded it with saliva. Every muscle in my body ached to run towards the woman crossing the street and kill her. I remained motionless, forcing my body to stay.

I took a step forward, breathing again. The burn didn't fade, my muscles ached to run towards the woman. I forced myself to walk down the street and breath evenly.

There were people on the sidewalk, walking past me and staring as I go to main street. They would brush against me, leaking their intoxicating heat into my frozen skin. I didn't visually respond to them, forcing myself to walk towards Forks High School.

By the time I got there, I could walk past the humans without instantly wanting to kill them. I was proud of myself. Then I entered the school.

The entire building smelled like a human. It was essentially my personal hell. I wondered how Edward and his siblings could stand it. I refused to stop breathing, hoping I would get used to the burn. And soon.

I extended my mental shield, searching for the Cullens. I found the in the cafeteria, not eating. I headed towards the small, diminutive building and climbed the stairs, opening the door and letting the smell waft over me.

_(Ok, the coolest song for this part is __**Supermassive Black Hole by Muse **__or__** Spotlight by**__**Mutemath**__)_

I walked in and got in line with the humans, hiding my face in my coat and hat. I paid for the plate of food and took a deep breath.

I forced myself to walk through the cafeteria, stopping beside their table, where they were sitting, alone.

"May I join you?" I asked, allowing my face to show.

Jasper's jaw dropped, Rosalie's joined his a second later. Emmett just guffawed and Alice smiled, beaming at me. Edward just gave me a shocked look. Nobody answered me.

I plastered a smile on my face and shrugged, looking around for a different table.

"Sure," said Edward, pushing out the chair beside him. I smiled at him, grateful for him taking pity on me and not throwing me to the humans.

I sat down and clutched the table, careful not to break it.

"How do you guys do this?" I hissed under my breath, knowing no human was close enough to hear.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Jasper, watching me intently. I realized with a jolt that they wouldn't have known I was coming. I still had my shield on.

I released it to allow him access to my mood. I was suddenly grateful I had hunted yesterday morning before I had met them.

"You made me curious." I said, nonchalantly, shifting my food around and sniffing it a bit. It smelled absolutely unappetizing. It looked like I was just talking with the Cullens and eating. I cringed from the thought of eating something.

"You're a newborn! You can't be here!" said Jasper, managing to control his face, but I got his meaning. He thought I couldn't handle it.

"And yet I am," I said keeping my voice light and smiling at him like there was not over seventy-five humans in the room. I forced myself to take another breath, to drink in the most delightful scent in the world: humans. Lots of them.

"Wow." That was the only thing Edward said.

I turned to grin at him. "Glad you at least think I can handle it."

"Act normal. Everyone is staring." said Alice, whispering so only we could hear her.

I turned back to face the cafeteria full of humans. It was true; almost everyone at the cafeteria was staring at our table, with open curiosity. I turned my face away quickly, embarrassed.

"Why would they be staring?" I asked, looking at Edward again, worried. Were the contacts I found in the bathroom not enough to mask my eyes from notice? I had an extra three pairs in my pocket just in case…

" 'The Cullens do not talk to anyone!' " muttered Edward, grinning slightly. "You joining us for a meal automatically makes you the center of attention."

"Why don't you talk to them? Isn't that the point of going to school for you guys?"

"Humans automatically shy away, plus they are a bit boring after the first sixteen times they say something."

"Oh. Sorry." I said, frowning. This was something I didn't think of.

"It's quite alright, as long as you don't kill one of them." said Edward, giving me a warning look.

"I'm down with that." I said, grinning.

Alice grinned over at me from the other side of Edward. "Nice choice." It took a moment for me to realize she meant my outfit. Figures Alice would be more concerned about my fashion choices.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I still can't believe you're here," said Emmett, grinning, "You're way weirder than I thought."

"Thanks Emmett. I think. "

A bell mounted on high up on the wall behind us rang (shrieked is more like it) and the Cullens got up.

"If you want to come, you're going to have to get paperwork filled out. Carlisle can take care of it tonight, if you want." said Edward, waiting for me to pick up my tray and carry it to the trash can. "But right now you need to go home."

I nodded and walked across the cafeteria, back towards the door. Everyone was still looking, their eyes following as I walked through the crowd.

I got out of the door, and gasped at the temporarily clean air. I walked calmly down the steps and back off the campus. I headed directly out of town, breaking into a run as soon as I was away from prying eyes.

I relished the clean air of the forest, taking in gaping lungfulls.

_**EPOV**_

**Listen to: Supermassive Black Hole by Muse**

"May I join you?" asked a voice that I recognized immediately as Bella's, but it was so unexpected I had to look up at the girl who had come over.

It was Bella. She was standing there with a tray, hood over her head and blocking her face from the rest of the room. She had redressed for school, wearing a baby blue parka and dark-wash jeans, her boots covering the ends of the jeans. She looked for all the world as if she belonged there. She had found some of Alice's emergency contacts, dulling her blood-red eyes to a muddy brown. It fit her.

Jasper's jaw dropped, Rosalie's joined his a second later. Emmett just guffawed and Alice smiled up at her.

_What the?!, No way!, _and_ Cool!,_ were their respective reactions in their minds.

Nobody answered her; we were too shocked.

She faked a smile and shrugged, taking that as a no, and turned her attention to the cafeteria, seriously thinking we weren't going to let her sit with us.

"Sure," I said quickly, pushing out the chair beside me. She smiled at me, conveying her thanks from saving her from sitting beside an appetizing smelling companion. Not that they would complain.

She sat down and clutched the table, obviously trying not to break anything…or anyone.

"How do you guys do this?" She hissed under her breath, too low for any human nearby to hear.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Jasper, Ignoring her question. She looked surprised for a moment, then her expression cleared.

Jasper suddenly got the full load of her feelings: thirsty, panic, slight happiness, and a undertone of calm. Alice got a vision of us talking until the bell.

_Bella won't attack anyone_, she thought, happy with her friend's self-control.

"You made me curious." she said, trying to act nonchalantly, playing with her food. To everyone else, it looked like she was just talking with the Cullens and eating.

"You're a newborn! You can't be here!" said Jasper, managing to control his face.

"And yet I am," she said keeping my voice light and smiling at him sweetly and pointedly breathing in and out.

"Wow." I wished I could say more, but that was the only thing that registered.

She turned and grinned at me. "Glad you at least think I can handle it."

"Act normal. Everyone is staring." said Alice, whispering so only we could hear her.

She turned back to face the cafeteria full of humans and turned her face back just as quickly.

"Why would they be staring?" She asked, looking at me, curious. Her eyes bored into mine, looking for the answer.

" 'The Cullens do not talk to anyone!' " I muttered, grinning slightly, repeating the thoughts of one of the teenage girls staring. "You joining us for a meal automatically makes you the center of attention." I explained.

"Why don't you talk to them? Isn't that the point of going to school for you guys?" She asked, a little confused. This was obviously the first time she interacted with humans.

"Humans automatically shy away," I explained, then added, "plus they are a bit boring after the first sixteen times they say something."

"Oh. Sorry." She said, frowning.

"It's quite alright, as long as you don't kill one of them." I said, giving her a warning look. If she lost it here…

"I'm down with that." She said, grinning. She was joking, trying to lighten the mood and lighten the mood.

"Nice choice." Commented Alice, noticing her outfit.

"Thanks." she muttered, smiling slightly.

"I still can't believe you're here," said Emmett, grinning, "You're way weirder than I thought." _Way weirder._

"Thanks Emmett... I think. "

The bell mounted on high up on the wall behind us rang and we automatically got up, effectively ending the conversation.

"If you want to come, you're going to have to get paperwork filled out. Carlisle can take care of it tonight, if you want." I said, lagging behind to help. "But right now you need to go home."

She nodded, turning and walking across the cafeteria, back towards the door. Everyone stared as she passed.

_Wow, she's hot._ Was basically the consensus on the boy's part. For some reason, that bothered me more than I should. I reminded myself she wasn't mine, and I had no claim over her. That still didn't make me feel better.

I left, walking to Biology and watching Bella through the eyes of my classmates until she was off campus.


	5. Chapter 5:Clarifications

_Ok, I'm horrible at fluff. I'll get over it._

**Chapter 5: Clarifications and Anticipations**

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to:**

When I got back to the house, Esmé was downstairs, looking for me. I came in the front door and waved at her, smiling. I was so happy with my success I wanted to shout.

"Hey, Bella. You look really happy…did you find something to do?"

I nodded, heading up the stairs and into my room. I took off my coat and threw it on top of the bags on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and socks, heading for the rocking chair.

This time I had no trouble concentrating on my book. I immersed myself in it, engrossed. Reading was one experience that was extremely pleasant as a vampire. My strong mind could have anyone I wanted act out the story for me. It was like having a theatre in your head.

That was why I didn't notice that it was four-thirty until I heard the door close and Alice call me.

I sprinted downstairs in my bare feet, finding that Carlisle had returned as well as Edward and everyone else. They were all waiting in the dinning room, everyone sitting.

I stood there, looking from stern face to stern face. Everyone was either very mad, or very good at hiding it. Esmé just looked confused. I was in trouble. I ducked my head and seated myself in the first chair I found; next to Edward.

"I believe Bella has something to explain." said Carlisle. Esmé gasped, thinking of the worst possible things.

"I'm sorry. It was stupid. I should have asked first." I muttered, looking at my hands and wanting to run from the room.

"Oh, Bella, it's alright," said Esmé, reaching across the table and taking my hand.

"Mom, she didn't kill anyone. She just showed up at school today, out of the blue." I looked up at Esmé's face as Edward explained. Her jaw dropped, but she recovered quickly, her shocked express melting into delight.

"I just wanted to go…" I said, feeling myself choke on the words as I waited for the tears that would never come. I ducked, hiding behind my hair.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. None of us are." Said Carlisle, chuckling. I looked up at his expression. He didn't seem mad. "I'm just glad you restrained yourself. You see, this family's bunting practices are slightly different than yours. We do not feed on humans, but on animals. I only ask that if you do need to hunt, I ask that –"

"– I don't eat humans either!" I cried, leaning forward and smiling widely at Carlisle. "I figured it out my fourth night! If it works with humans, why wouldn't it work with animals? I found a mountain lion." I was completely floored now. I figured they would hunt like the other one. Now I was hitting myself; of course they don't! They live with humans, go to school with them. It's kinda hard to discuss fashion choices with potential steak dinners.

They just stared at me, shocked.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I had something wrong again. "Something wrong?"

Carlisle was the first to regain his voice. "No, of course not! We're just a bit shocked. We are very different from the rest of our kind, but you seem to be even more so…"

"There's something wrong with me?" I asked, frowning.

"No…not wrong. Just different." Said Carlisle, trailing off and staring at me.

"Ok…so, what now?" I asked after the staring became unbearable.

"Now, we decide whether or not to put you in school." said Carlisle, looking at Edward.

"I think she can handle it, personally." He said, grinning at me sideways. "Besides, we can always make sure at least one of us is in the same class, as an extra precaution."

I nodded eagerly, looking at Carlisle, hope rising in my throat.

He looked at me for a minute, examining me. I don't know what he found, but he nodded and I jumped up from my chair, whooping and punching the air. Emmett laughed at my reaction, leaning back in his chair and clapping his hands.

Everyone wandered away, the discussion obviously done. I ran up to my room, Alice in hot pursuit.

"Ok. I have to get your wardrobe in order. Go away, I work better when I don't have people complaining about prices." With that, she handed me my book and unceremoniously kicked me out of my own bedroom. I scowled at the door for a minute, then skipped over to Edward's room, knocking softly.

"Entre," came the reply.

I came in, bouncing on my heels and grinning as wide as I could. He laughed from where he was standing, beside the stereo.

"I'm going to school!" I went and bounced off his sofa, flipping backwards and landing square on my feet again. He just shook his head, chuckling at my enthusiasm. I stuck my tongue out at him like a three year old. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the stereo.

I softly tip-toed up behind him, looking around him at what CD he was putting in. Paramore.

"Good choice," I commented.

He turned and grinned. "You do know that today is Thursday, right? Tomorrow is the last day of school in this week, which means you'll be the center of attention." He paused, grimacing. "I should probably teach you how to act human."

I shrugged and headed back to sit on his sofa, picking up a stack of books from the coffee table. "What are you reading?" I asked, folding my legs underneath me and setting the stack on my lap.

"Nothing much, just odds and ends," he said, grinning and taking the top book.

"_The Hobbit_? Seriously?" I asked, gaping at the title, trying to hold back my hysterics.

"It's a classic!" He said, holding up his hands in a surrender and grinning wickedly at me.

"Yeah," I agreed, looking down at the pile and the rest of his books. "I read that a few years ago. I personally think it was way better than _The Lord Of The Rings_. Both the books and the movies."

I held up the next book and raised an eyebrow. "_Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban_?"

He laughed, throwing back his head and pointing at it. "What? J.K. Rowling is good!"

I smiled and shook my head in disdain, but let it slide, setting it down on the coffee table and looking at the next one.

"Nice!" I said, grinning at the title and holding it up. He just laughed and took it from me, rolling his eyes. "Aah! C'mon, I wasn't going to needle!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said, smiling at me, one side of his mouth slightly higher than the other in a lopsided grin. It was so beautiful my heart would have stopped if it had still been beating.

We laughed and talked about what books and music we liked all night. It was wonderful.

Carlisle came in around six to find us laughing on the couch. "Having fun?" He said, smiling. "Bella, I finished the paperwork and made sure that you have all you classes with one of the others. You just need to give this –" he handed me a thick file "– to the secretary. Edward can show you."

Edward grinned and got up, shifting the pile of books on his lap onto the coffee table. "We'll need to go early then. You better get ready."

I jumped up, putting my stack of books on the table and skipping out the door, heading for my room. Alice was waiting with a stack of clothes.

I ran down the stairs, fully dressed, my scarf flying behind me. Edward waiting at the bottom of the staircase, laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my tan sweater, jeans, and boots.

"Alice," he said, motioning to his outfit. We matched. I hid my pang of regret. Why does he have to look like a model when I couldn't? Even with the improvements of vampirism, I was still no Rosalie.

We grabbed our coats and backpacks, and headed into the garage. Edward headed for one of the shiniest cars: a silver Volvo that looked like it was brand new. I followed.

Edward gave me a disbelieving look, looking pointedly at the seat belt when I gave him a questioning look back. I hadn't realized I had strapped it on. I rolled my eyes.

He started the engine, chuckling. Within seconds we were out of the driveway. I opened my file, wondering what Carlisle had written. I read it out loud for Edward.

It was basically all wrong, except for my name and sex. I had never lived in Alaska.

We arrived at the school about five minutes early, parking in the extremely small lot and getting out.

I rummaged around in the backpack, looking over what Alice had packed, so I didn't notice everyone around was staring as me and Edward made our way over to the box office. I was too busy trying to be too busy to hurt anyone. The smell was just as bad, if not worse than yesterday, even knowing what to expect.

"Why are they staring?" I asked under my breath, leaning towards Edward automatically.

"You're new. Humans are like that," he muttered, leaning towards me as well, "you're the new, shiny toy."

"Joy." I muttered.

We reached the box office and slipped inside. My throat gave a raw ache as I deliberately took a large breath. I swallowed the mouthful of venom, and headed up to the woman behind the counter, who was busy with another student.

The room was medium-sized, cut in half with a large counter, several plants growing in corners and crevices. The room was brightly lit and warm, it felt well-lived-in, I decided.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't kno –" she stopped, spotting me and Edward. She looked at Edward a little longer than necessary, her heart skipping and stuttering. I tried to prevent the flood of jealousy, knowing it was irrational. He didn't belong to me, nor would he want someone like me. She turned back to the blonde boy reluctantly. "I'm sorry I can't help you…you could ask the principle. Next."

The boy sighed, turning around to face me and Edward. I moved to allow him to pass, but he seemed to be rooted to the spot. He was looking at me, he eyebrows raised. He moved instead to allow me to step forward, but he didn't leave. Must not be done arguing with the secretary, then.

I smiled politely at him and moved forward, setting the file on the desk. She picked it up, examining me over the top of her glasses. After she was done examining me, she turned to the file, opening it and looking at my name.

"Bella Cullen?" she asked, looking up, surprised. She turned to Edward. "Your dad still has room for more, eh? Well, good for you. Good for you" She looked back down, quickly examining the rest of the file. "Well, everything seems to be in order." She closed the file and put it in a metal bin already stuffed with papers, and grabbed a few papers, offering them to me. "I'm sure Edward can show you to your first class; he knows this school better than most."

"Thank you." I said, nodding to first the secretary, then to the blonde guy with bad acne. We left the office and walked down the steps; it had started raining in the few minutes we were in there. I hid behind my papers, glad no one would be staring now.

Edward took my arm, smiling slightly at my embarrassment, and led me through the rain to a nearby building labeled 3. "C'ya." He said, nodding towards the door and disappearing through the downpour.

I took a deep breath of moist air, and hurried inside like all the other humans were. I watched as they hung up their coats, and shivered slightly. I copied them, doing my best to act human. I handed the teacher the paper I knew I was supposed to get signed by every teacher, and waited as he looked it over.

He glanced at the name, and looked up, examining me. I had a feeling I was going to have to be inspected by everyone before they would leave me alone. "Bella Cullen?" he asked, smiling slightly. I nodded. He congratulated me and pointed to the empty seat beside Alice.

I walked over and smiled slightly at her, plunking down in the seat, intentionally making noise. I remembered a few things from being human: fidget and make noise, breathe and don't stare at anything too long.

After a minute or two, the teacher started calling for silence, looking over the room at who was talking, instantly quieting them. "We have a new student here." He motioned for me to stand up, I grudgingly obeyed, trying to act like the whole room wasn't staring at me. "This is Bella Cullen. Be sure to say 'hi'."

He turned to the blackboard, starting in on a lecture about classical books. I gratefully returned to my seat, taking out a notebook to doodle on. I still felt my classmates' eyes on me, managing to stare at me, even from the front of the class.

I waited till I was pretty sure most eyes had turned back to the front, then looked up and copied down what the teacher had written on the board. I glanced around to find that most of the females had turned back, but many of the males were still staring at me stupidly. I ducked my head, deciding not to look up again until at least a week.

The rest of the school day passed in much the same manner; me getting my paper signed, the teacher introducing me (thankfully not all the teachers mad me stand), and then everybody staring at me till the end of class. I sat with one of my new family members in every class, and they would show me where my next class was.

Except for my last class, which was probably a miss-print, but I couldn't change it now, so I assured Alice that I could handle it, and walked in and repeated. It was more awkward without one of my family members there. I was placed in a chair next to Mike, the guy that had been at the office. He was friendly, introducing himself and smiling.

He didn't stop staring at me through the entire class.

I was grateful when it was time for lunch, glad I might be able to avoid more staring eyes. No such luck. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at me as I went through the line and looked around for my family.

They weren't here yet, so I was left standing there stupidly.

"Hey, Bella! Why don't you join us?" asked Mike, who was waving at me furiously from the center of the cafeteria.

I bit my lip, looking towards the door. None of the Cullens came to rescue me.

I sighed and turned back, heading towards Mike and his table. I reached them, placing a grateful smile on my face.

There were several people at the table, who Mike introduced to me as Angela, a small, shy looking girl, Jessica, a girl I had overheard muttering about him earlier, and Ben, Eric, and Tyler. I sat down between Angela and Mike, shrugging off my coat and setting on the back of my chair.

"So where are you from?" asked Jessica eagerly.

"I'm from Alaska." I said, repeating what I had read in my file.

There were nods from around the table. This didn't surprise them.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" asked Mike, picking up a chip and popping it into his mouth. I smiled at him, suddenly realizing that I was too nervous to pay attention to my thirst, and that I didn't really want to kill him at the moment.

"I like it fine." I said, turning a bit to face him. "My new family is really nice."

They grunted, obviously not believing that.

In that moment, the door opened and Edward came in, leading Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They looked around, not spotting me. I waved to get their attention.

Edward was the first to spot me, his jaw dropping at the sight of me mingling with humans. Jasper noticed Edward's face (or maybe his emotions) and looked at where he was looking, spotting me. Alice took his hand, pulling him towards the counter with the food, so I didn't get to see his face. Emmett just shook his head disbelievingly. Rosalie didn't visually react, besides frowning.

Angela saw me looking at them, and nudged me. "Go on. You probably want to talk to them. You can sit with us next week, when you get settled in."

I turned to her, and smiled a real smile. I had a feeling I would like Angela a lot. I nodded goodbye to the rest of the table, and grabbed my tray and coat, heading over to the table they were sitting at.

I sat down just a few moments after they did, sliding into the chair next to Edward.

They looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"You guys weren't here and I was left standing there like some bimbo!" I muttered, looking at my tray and frowning. "Mike offered a seat and I accepted. It had to be much better than just standing there, right?"

"Wrong. You could hurt somebody, and then we would have to move!" hissed Rosalie, giving me an evil eye.

"I've been way too nervous all day to even _think_ about that!" I whispered, glaring at her. "Ask Jasper."

She turned to Jasper, pursing her lips. Jasper just shrugged. "I have no idea. There are way too many emotions to sort out. She may be telling the truth."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "There, you see? Nothing for you to worry about." I grinned wickedly. "I wouldn't hurt poor acne-covered Mike, now would I?"

Emmett chuckled, getting my joke, but Jasper and Rosalie just stared at me. Edward was staring at Mike. I sighed. "Ok. No jokes. Got it."

Alice giggled, looking up from her tray for the first time. "Bella, relax. You weren't going to do anything. But you do need to be a bit careful. They might want you to stay in touch after graduation."

I looked back at their table. They were all looking at us, except for Angela, who was reading a book. Yep. I could definitely see myself being friends with Angela.


	6. Chapter 1 Special

_I thought I'd do something a bit different than in the starting and it ended up pretty good. I'll post the next chapter as well as this one._

**Chapter 1: Discovered (Different scenario)**

**BPOV**

I shook violently as I lay there on the moss covered ground, hoping my life would just end so that I didn't have to end someone else's. I thought back on my life so far, and how it had gone horribly wrong two months ago.

Everything had been perfect; I had been enjoying a walk through the woods on one of the sunniest days of the year. Phoenix was my home – one I was sorrowfully going to leave that afternoon. I was on the four o'clock plane to Forks, where I was going to live with my father for a while.

Now here I was; shaking on the ground, covered in leaves, and unable to move so much as an inch. I had no strength left, but I knew what would give me strength, and I adamantly refused to do it.

I had always been the laidback, non-confrontal kind of girl. I hated myself when I would hurt anyone, and that had not changed as much as my body had. I was sure that I would die here and now, just from the burning in my throat.

I wanted blood, and I wasn't sure how much longer my self-control would last.

I was not in Phoenix anymore, but in Forks, Washington. Even though I had been changed in Phoenix, I had come to Forks anyway. I just couldn't make myself abandon my dad.

I shuddered at the thought of killing him and closed my eyes, letting my senses range out, but keeping my hand firmly on the tree trunk, anchoring myself in place just in case. I listened as birds and little woodland creatures moved throughout the leaves, looking for something to eat.

I must have been too numb from the burning in my throat to hear much, because someone snuck up on me.

"Hello?" It wasn't a human; I could tell. It sounded like an angel really, so I wondered for a minute if I really was dead, and if I really was dead, how did I end up in heaven?

I couldn't move to see who was calling; I didn't have the strength. I just lay there dumbly, screwing my eyes shut harder, hoping that the angel would speak again.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my arm, turning me over and gently undoing my death grip on the root of the tree. I looked up at my rescuer and was absolutely sure I was in heaven now.

It was a boy with a face so beautiful, I would have gasped if I could work my lungs. His bronze hair was untidy and looked like it had never seen a comb In it's life, but it was oddly interesting. His face was pale, like he was albino. His eyes, however, caught and held my attention; they were a yellowish amber, soft and looking at mine with only concern in them. He looked to be around my age; just about to start sophomore year.

It took me a moment to realize that, although my throat was still on fire, I didn't want to attack him. I couldn't hear a heartbeat at all.

"Are you all right?" His full eyebrows knitted together in the middle of his forehead in concern.

I looked at him dumbly, unable to respond.

He nodded, as if he understood, and slipped his arms underneath me, lifting me off the ground without effort, like I weighed no more than a feather. My head fell against his shoulder, giving me a perfect view of his neck. His jaw was working, like he was mulling something over in his head. He started running – I could feel it – but I was barely jostled, like I was flying.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the warm air that surrounded me. His shirt felt smooth, like one of those really expensive ones in the department stores. It felt so real…maybe I wasn't dead.

Before I knew it, he had slowed to a brisk walk. I managed to move my head a little bit, but not enough to see anything, but enough to let him know my wishes. He jostled me a bit, making my head roll so that I was now looking at where we were headed.

There was a white building ahead, made mostly out of windows. A small part of my brain computed that we must be approaching fro the back, as there was no driveway.

He walked in the back door, using his foot to open the door all the way; it was slightly jarred. He walked into a large room, probably the living room and set my down on the leather couch.

"Carlisle," he called softly.

Suddenly there was another man there, this was slightly older – he was probably close to his twenties. He had honey colored hair and the same pale face and gold eyes as my savior. I closed my eyes as he came round the end of the couch.

"Who is this?" His voice was very pleasant, like a symphony all on its own, but not the same as the other guy's.

Several others entered the room, all too quiet to be human. I was in a house full of vampires. I should have been afraid, but I couldn't muster enough energy to open my eyes.

"Oh, my," this was a woman's voice, ringing with concern. Someone sat on the couch beside me. "Edward, where did you find her?"

"In the forest." Came the reply from the foot of the couch. "She was buried in leaves and clinging to the root of a tree."

I opened my eyes to survey the newcomers.

There was a collective gasp as they all saw my eyes. This I expected; Ii had had the same reaction when I had looked in the side mirror of a car. They were a violent red.

"She's a newborn!" This exclamation came from the beautiful woman sitting beside me on the couch. She had a heart-shaped face and seemed to emit an aura of concern.

The man named Carlisle stood behind here, looking at me curiously and disbelievingly. He spoke: "She's half-starved. She hasn't been drinking."

He knew. Which meant that they were going to try to help. They were going to try to feed me.

I was off the couch before I knew what I was doing, running for the door. I couldn't quite cry, but I wanted to so bad. My eyes stung. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Someone caught me before I could get there. It was a boy, by the feel of the muscles. I started to panic. I had to tell them to let me die, to leave me alone. I found me voice.

"No!" I yelled, my voice cracking slightly, but still managing to sound like bells. I swallowed dryly and tried again. "I wont! I can't!" This was where my face would have been drenched in tears if I was still human. "I can't hurt anyone!"

Whoever was restraining me froze with surprise. Suddenly calmness covered me like a suffocating blanket, taking away all of the strength that had come with it. I collapsed into the guy's arms, losing control of my functions again. My throat burned rawly, like an angry hornet.

"Calm down," said my restrainer, picking me up and putting me back on the couch. The burning that had replaced my crying caused me to sob a bit, causing a small flare of embarrassment.

There was a deep-throated chuckle from the corner of the room. "She's pretty panicky, isn't she?" It was a deep voice, belonging to a large guy. I looked at him, realizing that he was the largest guy in the room. He had curly black hair and a friendly face, slightly diminishing the threat his muscles posed.

I surveyed the rest of the room, letting my eyes linger on each of their faces. The one who had caught me was a tall blonde that slightly more muscular than Edward and a lot less muscled than the other guy, but he was looking at me intently, ready to spring. He was covered in scars; all of them half-moons. It would have caused another panic attack, if I hadn't been too calm. The only other one there, besides the heart-faced woman, was an incredibly beautiful one. She was standing beside the muscled guy, looking at me.

She wore a slightly bored expression, but it didn't lessen her beauty. She was blonde, with her hair reaching most of the way down her back, and her eyes were a slightly darker gold than Edward's or Carlisle's. She had a body that looked like it belonged in an add for shampoo or another beauty product, the kind that every girl was trying to get.

I was almost done sizing up my opportunities to escape, when Carlisle spoke again.

"Of course we won't force you to hurt anyone." He looked a bit shocked by my outburst, but strangely pleased. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Edward was merely concerned for your wellbeing."

I looked at Edward, meaning to thank him, but I could barely rasp out "Thaskuu". He grinned, understanding anyway.

"Your welcome." Then he turned to Carlisle. "I don't think she has the strength to hunt anymore. We'll need to help her." Carlisle nodded, agreeing.

I stared at them, confused. Didn't they just say they wouldn't make me hurt anyone? The blonde guy smiled at me slightly. "She's confused, Edward." He said it as if he knew…must have read my expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Carlisle, smiling back at me and turning from his conversation with Edward. "I should have explained the differences between our type of hunt and the rest of our kind's type of hunt." I waited for him to continue, still slightly confused. "We do not hunt humans." This surprised me, and confused me. If they didn't hunt humans, how come they were still healthy?

"We hunt animals." Carlisle continued. Understanding came in a wave. That's why their eyes were such a strange color; their diet was strange. I hadn't thought of the possibility of drinking an animal's blood, but I had to admit – with a slight twinge of embarrassment – it made sense. "We'll need to give you some human blood, however, to give you some strength to be able to hunt."

My eyes widened a bit at this and I frowned. I didn't want to hurt a human. Carlisle obviously understood my reluctance, because he immediately explained. "No, no! We won't harm the humans. We'll simply take some from the blood banks in the hospital."

I sighed with relief, realizing that I was able to breathe a bit easier since my panic attack. I didn't have to hurt anyone. I closed my eyes and let my senses surround me, making a little bubble. I was fully aware of my surroundings, but it was oddly restful, like being surrounded my your favorite music.

I heard Carlisle leave, going to the hospital, I assumed. I felt the woman beside me take my hand. I opened my eyes in surprise, but didn't otherwise move. She was smiling at me.

"I'm Esmé. Can you say your name?" I tried to swallow, but it was still dry. I tried anyway.

"Bessarllasrs." Was my result. Esmé smiled and nodded.

"That's ok. I'll talk, then." She continued in a stream about her family and how they had learned to survive on human blood. I had to admit, it was impressive. Apparently Carlisle was the 'founder' of the family, but was more like the father.

A while later, Carlisle was back, holding a sealed bag. He came over to me, looking at the blonde guy (Esmé had identified him as Jasper) meaningfully. Jasper came over and stood. He was obviously going to make sure I didn't harm anyone when Carlisle opened the bag.

Edward hadn't left, but was still standing in the same spot. He was looking at me as if I confused him, like I was a puzzle he couldn't quite figure out. I had been doing my best to ignore him, and utterly failing. My eyes would wander back to his too beautiful face.

I stopped breathing and clutched the couch. I wasn't sure if I would attack or not, but I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt anybody.

Carlisle offered me the bag. I didn't have the strength to take it. Realizing this, he gently opened the seal.

I froze as the incredibly delicious sent wafted over me. I had smelled humans before, but never their blood. It was sweet, enticing. Like nothing I had ever smelled. My muscles automatically forced my body up. I made myself stay calm, taking the bag gently from his hands.

This seemed to surprise them, but I was too thirsty to care anymore. I was carful not to spill a drop as I drank the whole thing. It was lovely. The constant ripping and tearing at the back of my throat was eased my the constant flow of blood, and instantly complained when the bag as drained.

I forced myself not to be rude and lick the insides of the bag. I handed it back to Carlisle and smiled. "Thank you." This time my voice was strong, no longer raw.

I was still thirsty, but I could now talk and move about without difficulty. I turned back to Esmé, determined to answer her previous question. "I'm Bella."

She smiled, it was a happy expression, pleasant to see on her face. "I'm very glad to meet you, Bella."

"Thanks for the drink." I said, a bit embarrassed, turning back towards Carlisle. He was smiling, but looking at me with a weird expression on his face. It took me a moment to place it as interest. "What?"

"You're very calm," he noted. I frowned.

"Is that a bad thing?" Maybe I had done something weird. It wouldn't be the first time.

Suddenly, the back door opened to admit a small pixie-like girl, holding a fistful of shopping bags. She had short, spiky hair that was jet black and eyes that matched the rest of the group's: yellow-gold. She looked excited and not a bit surprised by me laying on the couch.

Edward was looking at her curiously.

"Hello, Bella!" She called, walking briskly towards the couch, brandishing a rather over-stuffed shopping bag. I was surprised that she knew my name, but I supposed that Carlisle might have spoken to her when he was gone. "I'm Alice." She plopped down on the floor, throwing all her shopping bags into a leather swivel-chair, but one, which she opened.

She pulled out a light blue sweater and threw it to me, saying: "This you can keep." I looked down, remembering suddenly what I was wearing. I was still wearing the tank top and shorts I had been wearing in Phoenix. Not exactly appropriate for Washington's rainy demeanor. I was also covered from head to toe in dirt and leaves.

I got up quickly, not wanting to stain the leather couch. "Sorry," I mumbled. My face would be tomato-red by now, if I were human.

Edward chuckled, smiling at me. "Don't worry about it. Alice is just that way."

I smiled sheepishly at him, looking at the sweater. It was light blue and would fit perfectly, but it also had a really expensive, soft feel. I glanced at the tag and blanched. Fifty-nine ninety-nine. I hadn't spent that much on a whole outfit, let alone one sweater.

I held out the sweater to Alice, smiling apologetically. "I can't accept this…it's way too much." I didn't mean to be a snob, but they had already been way too generous.

Alice ignored it, turning to Carlisle. "I'm gonna go with Edward and Bella on their hunting trip." He nodded, as if Alice was normally this direct. Edward was still laughing quietly to himself. Jasper was also grinning a bit wider than necessary.

"Let's go!" cried Alice, grabbing my hand and yanking me towards the door. I had barely enough time to throw the sweater onto the couch and wave goodbye to Carlisle and Jasper.

_**Ok, ok. They hunt…blah, blah. This is a different meeting than in chapter one. Now you can continue reading where you left off.**_


	7. Chapter 6: Confessions

_Ok, this is a bit different than Stephanie's but it's the best I could come up with. I'm really bad at fluff. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

_**EPOV**_

I waited impatiently as our class went extra-long, our teacher drilling on and on about homework and how he wasn't getting enough of it turned back in. We were already five minutes late for lunch, and Bella was probably sitting with the family member that had been in her last class and waiting.

I sighed in relief as the teacher finished his lecture on homework and assigned more, due in two days. I walked over to the desk and grabbed a copy, heading for the door with Emmett right behind me.

We emerged from building six and walked toward the cafeteria, our family members spotting and joining us. It wasn't until I was practically to the door when I realized Bella wasn't there.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, frowning. "Who was in her last class?"

"No one." Spoke up Alice, as I was reaching for the handle the cafeteria door. "There was probably a miss-print and she ended up going to a different class than us. She's waiting for us inside."

I pulled open the door and slipped inside, Alice and Jasper directly behind me. I glanced at our usual table, and, not finding her there, scanned the room, paying attention to those who were standing. I didn't see her, and I was about to ask Alice, when a white hand waved at me from the crowd.

There was Bella, surrounded on both sides by humans, sitting with a group of people in the middle of the room. I gaped, not being able to contain my shock.

Jasper noticed my shock and wondered what I was gaping at, then turned and spotted Bella. Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the line, blocking his shocked expression from Bella's view. Emmett shook his head, thinking _what are we going to do with her?_ Rosalie was outraged at Bella's disregard for her comfort.

The girl sitting beside Bella looked at what was attracting attention, then turned back, saying exactly what she thought. "Go on. You probably want to talk to them. You can sit with us next week, when you get settled in."

Bella turned to her, and smiled happily, thanking her. She nodded goodbye to the rest of the table while the rest of the family went through the line and went to the table.

She joined us a few moments after we sat, sitting in the chair next to me where she had sat yesterday.

We stared at her, amazement on my part, anger on Rosalie and Jasper's, and indifference on Emmett and Alice's parts. Alice already knew that Bella hadn't harmed anyone.

"You guys weren't here and I was left standing there like some bimbo!" she muttered, looking at her tray and frowning. "Mike offered a seat and I accepted. It had to be much better than just standing there, right?"

I turned a bit to look at the Mike, who was staring at Bella. I scowled as I got his thoughts. He was already imagining himself head over heals in love.

"Wrong. You could hurt somebody, and then we would have to move!" hissed Rosalie, glaring at Bella.

"I've been way too nervous all day to even _think_ about that!" she whispered, glaring back. "Ask Jasper."

Rose turned to Jasper, pursing her lips. Jasper shrugged, scanning Bella's emotions and finding one giant heap of embarrassment, shyness, and calmness, but not really any thirst. "I have no idea. There are way too many emotions to sort out. She may be telling the truth."

Bella sighed, leaning back in her chair in relief. "There, you see? Nothing for you to worry about." she grinned wickedly at Jasper. "I wouldn't hurt poor acne-covered Mike, now would I?"

Emmett chuckled, getting the joke, but Jasper and Rosalie just stared at her, not getting how this was in any way funny. I didn't laugh. I just continued staring at Mike and wishing I could kick him through a wall. She sighed. "Ok. No jokes. Got it."

Alice giggled, looking up from her tray for the first time. "Bella, relax. You weren't going to do anything. But you do need to be a bit careful. They might want you to stay in touch after graduation." _It _is_ impressive that she can interact without any weirdness from the humans, though._

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to: Never Think by Rob Pattinson**

I rode back in Edward's Volvo, as I think Rosalie would have bitten my head off if I had tried to get in her red convertible. Not that you could ride with the top down very often here.

Edward was quiet on the way home, pretending to be concentrating on the road. The silence between us was heavy and I longed for the light atmosphere of last night when we would laugh at each other's peculiarities. He was my favorite person in the world and he was ignoring me.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking out the window as we sped past the forest.

"Hmmm?" He said, sounding like I had pulled him from a different train of thought. "Oh, I'm not mad at you."

I looked back at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth. He was looking at me, I soft expression in his eyes.

"You sure? I was so stupid; I shouldn't have done that." I muttered, looking away before I made a mistake.

"No, its fine by me, Alice, and Emmett, but Rose and Jazz may have something to say about it."

"I knew Emmett wouldn't hold anything against me," I laughed, turning back to him. "Nothing can bother Emmett."

He grinned, glancing to me and then the road. By then we had reached the driveway. Edward turned onto it and raced over the bumpy, thin road and into the garage, bringing the car to a complete stop before I did, throwing me forward. I scowled at him and got out, I heard Edward chuckling as I ran into the house.

Esmé was waiting at the other side of the door. "How was school?" she asked, smiling and pulling me into a hug.

I grinned at her as she released me. "Great. Though, Jasper might have something to say about my mingling."

Edward came in and hung his backpack on one of the pegs by the door. I did the same.

"Bella surprised us at lunch." He explained, smiling at Esmé as she pulled him into a hug. "Rose and Jazz aren't very happy, but they'll get over it."

"What was the surprise?" asked Esmé, looking from me to Edward. We heard Rosalie's car screech to a stop on the garage.

"They were late to lunch and I ended up sitting with a couple friends." I explained, moving away from the door as it sprang open again to admit a very mad Rosalie.

She blew past us, not even glancing at me, and flew up the stairs. Alice and Emmett came in next, grinning from ear to ear.

Emmett came over and held up his hand wordlessly. I smacked it in a high five, but erred a bit in strength. Emmett shook his hand a bit and grinned at me. Jasper slipped in wordlessly, smiling a bit at me. Maybe he would forgive me.

Emmett followed Rose and Jasper and Alice wandered off, hand in hand.

I turned back to Esmé, who was looking at me with a slight smile on her face and an eyebrow raised in a question. I just shrugged and headed for the stairs. Edward followed, chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, looking sideways at him as we climbed the stairs. He just shook his head, smiling his sideways grin that I loved.

I went my bedroom, threw my coat and scarf onto the bed and turned, grabbing Edward's hand. It felt slightly warm and perfectly smooth, like perfectly polished glass. "I wanna show you something." I said, grinning at him.

He smiled back and tightened his hand in mine, giving me permission to drag. I pulled him down the stairs and away from the house, leading him into the forest.

I reluctantly let go of his hand and sped up into a full run. He followed right beside me, compensating for every shift in direction as I took him into the mountains.

I stopped when I found a suitable clearing, looking around. "This looks good." I informed him.

"Looks good for what?" he asked, smiling a bit. His hair was a bit tousled by the run, making his already messy hair, look like he had dug his hands through it.

I resisted the urge to play with his hair and focused on the conversation. "I've been thinking about trying something and I was wondering what you think." I replied.

He nodded and waited as I concentrated on the tree directly across the clearing. I wove a loose ring of solid shield around it, making it about an inch thick. I suddenly tightened the strings, cutting the tree in half like you would with dental floss and cheese.

It crashed to the ground, the echo resounding around the clearing and frightening a family of crows from the tree nearby, making them fly away, screeching.

I walked over to examine my handy work, running my hand over the smooth surface of the trunk. It would seem perfectly smooth to a human, but it was slightly rough under my sensitive touch.

"Neat," I breathed, kneeling and looking at the strait surface. I glanced at the bark, noting that the tree was hardwood.

I looked back to where Edward was standing, his eyebrows raised. I smiled to reassure him. "I could make millions as a woodsman."

He burst out laughing at that. "Yes, I suppose you could." He chortled. "When did you think this up?"

"Physics. It's a wonderful thing." The lecture had gotten me thinking about my shield.

"Ahh." He said, nodding.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked, straitening up and rubbing my hands together get the fine power of sawdust off.

"I think you should show Emmett." He said, grinning evilly. I laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I could. But I think I'll keep it as a little surprise." He smiled, nodding.

I walked back over to him and sat down near his feet, patting the ground beside me. He sat down. "So why not show Carlisle or Alice?"

"I thought you would be the most interested." I said, looking up at the over cast sky and laying back against the grass/moss.

"Yes, but so would Carlisle." He pointed out.

I sighed, deciding to tell the truth. "You're the first vampire I've met, besides my creator, and he wasn't exactly my favorite guy. I trust you."

He paused, then laid down beside me, propping his head on his palms so he could look at my face. "Who was your creator, or do you mind me asking?"

"I don't mind." I said, looking into his eyes. "His name was Vance. The first time I saw him was in the Phoenix airport at nine at night. He was waiting for the same plane as me."

I looked away, trying my face to keep my face expressionless. "He found me after we landed, gagged me, and took me into the forest. Three days later, I regained…sense and he was there, waiting. He explained what I had become and a few rules. We didn't keep company after I found out about animal blood, as he preferred to drink human blood."

I waited in silence as he absorbed this. Hesitantly, he asked, "Why did you chose to come to Forks?"

I turned back to him, looking directly into his eyes, not quite sure what I was looking for. Something there encouraged me to tell the truth.

"I was headed here before I was...sidetracked." He stiffened at my side, surprised.

"How old are you, Bella?"

"Seventeen." I said, turning back to him, smiling.

"So you're not old enough to be on your own. Which means…" he trailed off, wanting me to finish.

"Which means my biological father lives in the town." I finished, watching his reaction. Surprise was the only thing I saw before he controlled his face. I suddenly wished I was Jasper.

"You really should tell Carlisle…" He said, continuing to look into my eyes. I grimaced and turned my face away, avoiding his eyes and picking absently at the grass.

"The chances are minimal that I will be recognized. He hasn't seen me for years, even without the change that came with vampirism." I explained, secretly hoping to see Charlie at least once. Just to see him.

"I still think you should tell Carlisle," he said, leaning back on the grass and looking at the sky. "But I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

I sighed in relief and smiled at him. "Thanks." He smiled back and nodded a bit.

I copied his pose, sitting up and setting the side of my face on my palm, watching the sky with him. There was a comfortable silence around the clearing, interrupted only by our regular breathing.

Suddenly his hand was under my chin, turning my face to look at him. "What are you thinking?" He asked, keeping his smooth fingers on my chin and looking into my eyes, forcing the truth out of me.

"I was thinking about my dad, and how much I miss him and my mom," I sighed.

He nodded, saying, "That's understandable."

"Why did you want to know?" I asked, curious.

"You're the first person I've met who I can't figure out, no matter what. Every answer you give me surprises me. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."

"I tell you what I'm thinking," I insisted.

"You edit." He accused.

"Not very much." I said, biting my lip. If he did hear what I was thinking, he would avoid me.

"Enough to drive me crazy," he growled. I tried to avert my eyes, not wanting to admit just how much I liked him. It didn't work.

"You don't want to hear it." I mumbled. He didn't answer immediately, so I looked back up to see his expression. He was looking at me softly, a slight smile on his face.

He moved his hand from my chin used it to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. He left his hand on the side of my face. "Do you mind if I try something?" he asked, looking at me. I shook my head slightly, my breathing speeding slightly, but not enough to draw attention.

He hesitated, looking a little unsure, then leaned in and pressed his lips softly against mine. Both our breathing speeds jumped higher.

I closed my eyes as our lips touched, sending tendrils of electricity through my body and into my bones, making them seem to vibrate and tingle. It felt like I had been shocked, but I felt no pain. I did however feel different emotions. He smelled and tasted like pure joy, making me want to move closer.

I forced myself to stay absolutely still and not move closer, but it was like fighting to keep from hurting humans the first time you smell them; almost impossible. Instead, I reached up slowly with my free arm and placed my hand on his cheek.

I pulled back slightly, then pressed my lips against his again. Then we both pulled away, deciding to end there. We both laid back on the moss and tried to slow our breathing.

"Well," said Edward, after a minute, "That was way better than I expected."

I laughed nervously, and agreed, "Way better."

We laid like that for a minute. I was too happy to change anything. Then Edward got up, offering a hand, saying "Its getting dark, we better get back before Esmé starts to worry."

I nodded and took his hand and letting him keep it as we ran back to the house. The same shock came through my hand again. We walked in the door to find Emmett and Rosalie on the couch watching a movie, Alice and Jasper making a card tower, and Carlisle talking to Esmé.

Esmé smiled as she spotted us, her eyes zeroing in on our hands. "There you are! I was wondering where you two ran off to."

Edward smiled, "Bella wanted to show me something." I rolled my eyes at him, embarrassed.

Emmett and Rose looked up, both their eyes comically synchronized as they saw me and Edward's hands. Emmett guffawed and Rosalie just turned back to the television.

"Hey, Bella! Wanna help?" Alice called from behind the card tower. Her and Jasper had created an intricate building that was about three feet tall, and growing.

"Nah." I said. "I'm going to take a shower." I held up my hand so she could see the sawdust. She raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I chopped a tree in half." I said, giggling as I ran up the stairs and to my bedroom.


	8. Chapter 7: Visions

_Hello! Sorry I haven't updated. I just keep forgetting when I'm on. I'm kinda stuck on chapter 11...Oh, well. Here's the next Chapter! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._

**Chapter 7: Visions**

_**BPOV**_

I took a quick shower, only taking time to shampoo, and looked for the sweats I had stashed in the bathroom. They were gone, replaced by a red set that fit me better. Alice must have changed them while we were gone.

I ran the towel through my hair, not bothering to dry it all the way, and brushed it with the new brush Alice had left on the counter for me.

I skipped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Edward was waiting, reading my book, his placed to the side. He was stretched out on my bed, holding the book above his face and reading intently. I smiled and jumped onto the bed, going to the other side where there was room.

His long arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to his side. I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder and reaching across him with the arm that wasn't tucked against his side, reaching for the his book.

I found it and pulled it over to me, holing it above my face and frowning at the title. I didn't recognize the title, so I flipped it over to read the back.

Before I got any farther than a paragraph, Edward closed my book and set it on my stomach, taking his book back.

"Hey! I wasn't finished." I said, scowling. It had looked interesting.

"Too bad. I still haven't finished. You can have it after I'm done." I pouted, picking up _Sense and Sensibility_ and opening it to the page I was on.

After about twenty minutes, Carlisle came in and cleared his throat to get our attention.

We both lowered our books in the same moment, causing both Carlisle and Edward to chuckle. I just smiled.

"It seems there was a bit of an incident at school today." Said Carlisle, looking at me curiously. "Everybody is saying something about Bella breaking a rule?" It was a question.

"It's fine." I said, trying to sound reassuring, not sure if I was succeeding. "Rose and Jazz are just a bit cranky that I sat with some friends from my classes when they didn't get to lunch on time."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose. "You sat with humans on your first day?"

"Yes. I did." I admitted, confused. "Is that alright?"

"It's just strange. Humans normally keep a distance." He said, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought. "I don't see any problem as long as you don't hurt anyone."

I nodded.

Carlisle left, sliding out the door and managing to close it inconspicuously behind him.

I turned my head on Edward's shoulder, looking at him. "Why does your family react like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, smiling down at me, our faces inches apart.

"They seem really happy since they saw us holding hands. Well, except for Rose."

"I've never really been with anyone." He said, turning back to his book. I dropped my jaw.

"I find that extremely hard to believe." I said regaining control of my face and sitting up slightly on my elbow to get a better look at his face, but staying just as close to his side.

"Not really." He said shrugging and trying to act like he was reading.

"Seriously? Nobody's been interested?" I asked, incredulous.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course there have been interests, but I have never returned them." I smiled, reassured, dropping back to lay against his side again.

"And what about you?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nope." I made my lip pop out the 'p', hoping he would leave it. Of course he wouldn't.

"Why not?" I sighed. Must I explain this?

"Because I've only ever been on four dates in my life." I said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Seriously?" He asked, obviously not believing me. Then repeated my line, "Nobody's been interested?"

"Not really. Most of the boys at my school in Phoenix knew me since kindergarten. Plus I'm all that much to look at then."

"I find that hard to believe." He pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. I sighed and closed my eyes, content. I twined our fingers together and he started absently tracing circles on my hand with his thumb.

Dawn came relatively fast, sweeping over the horizon and coloring the clouds in pink and gold. The birds outside started chirping, bringing music to the color display and life to our surroundings. Mist clung to the trees and grass, making the world look like it had been bleached.

I took a deep breath, taking in the morning air and Edward's sweet scent. I smiled, closing my eyes and memorizing it.

Edward's arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to kiss my head. We had both set aside our books to watch the sunset through the glass wall to the east, so I used my free hand to wrap it around his waist. We lay there; content to watch the world come alive again.

After a minutes of holding this pose, Alice came bounding in, yelling: "Come on! It's going to be a beautiful day! That means hunting!"

I grinned at my best friend, who wasn't at all surprised by me and Edward's embrace, and squeezed Edward one last time, signaling that it was time to get up.

We let go reluctantly and sat up, moving our books to the foot of the bed.

"Good morning, Alice." I said, smiling.

"Edward, go change. Bella, I have your outfit over there." She pointed first to Edward, then to a stack of clothes on the rocking chair.

I looked at Edward, wondering what was wrong with what he was wearing. His shirt was wrinkled from laying in it all night and his hair was out of place (not that it was ever _in_ place), but that was about it.

Edward sighed, reached down and pecked me on my cheek, then left, Alice following behind.

I didn't really need to, but I stretched anyway, letting my muscles stretch. It felt weird because there was no relief that came with it. If I were still human, I would have had cramps from staying in Edward's arms all night.

I sighed and headed over to the rocking chair and picked up the shirt on top. It was a v-neck midnight shirt with pretty embroidery at the edges. I took of my shirt and pulled on the new one, finding plain dark wash jeans beneath it, with blue slip-on shoes.

After I was dressed, I went into the bathroom and braided my hair into one long French braid down the back. I grinned, thinking about how I had never been able to do that while human.

Alice appeared and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the door. "Hurry up Bella! Carlisle wants to go far out this time, so we need to go!"

I looked down at what I was wearing. Suddenly the really nice shirt didn't sound like such a good idea; I was still not a very clean eater. I was about to mention this to Alice when she cut me off, saying, "Don't worry, Bella. I have an extra change for you here." She handed me a backpack.

"Thanks" I said gratefully.

Edward was waiting downstairs with Carlisle in the kitchen. "Done?" He asked, smiling at me. I nodded, taking his hand as Alice released it.

"Come on!" Called Alice from the door leading to the garage, her hand on the handle.

Edward scowled at her and pulled me towards the door as she opened it. She ran through first, running over to Jasper and grabbing his hand, yanking him towards her yellow Porche and backing out a few seconds later. Emmett and Rosalie were gone, as was Rosalie's car. They must have gone ahead.

Esmé was waiting, leaning against Carlisle's car. "Ahh, Bella! You look beautiful." She said, smiling and coming over to give me and Edward a goodbye hug.

"Thanks." I said, grinning back. Carlisle came out last, locking the door behind him.

"Shall we go?" He asked, taking his wife's hand and opening the car door for her. She smiled at him lovingly and got in. He got in on the other side and winked at me and Edward before backing out.

I smiled and waved until they were out of site. "Why are we all taking cars?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"We're all going to different over-populations." He explained.

"Oh," I said, feeling like and idiot. He just grinned and pulled me over to the Volvo, opening the door for me. I smiled and got in, setting the backpack Alice had given me at my feet. When I looked back up, Edward had joined me. "So…where are we going?" I asked as he started the engine.

"North a couple hundred miles." He said, turning out of the garage and onto the gravel driveway. After he had turned onto the street, he reached down with his right hand and twined our fingers together.

A couple hours later we stopped. We were at a very inconspicuous spot, hidden behind bushes and rocks where I was fairly certain no one would find our car while we hunted.

Edward got out while I slipped my shoes back on, picking them up from the floor of the car and slipping them on my toes before deciding to just leave them there. He opened the door for me and offered a hand, like a proper gentleman would on all those old tv shows.

"I never did ask; how old are you?" I took his hand and used it to swing my body around to face him.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901." He replied, smiling and taking my waist, picking me up slightly and setting me on my feet. I waited patiently for him to continue, closing my door and taking his hand. "In the summer of 1918; I was seventeen, Carlisle found me in a hospital, dying of the Spanish influenza. He decided to change me, so I would live, and he wouldn't be alone. Carlisle hadn't found Esmé yet."

I nodded, taking it in. By now we were pretty far from the car. I reluctantly let go of his hand, closing my eyes and becoming perfectly still, letting my senses range out. I caught the scent of a mountain lion, but it was faint.

I took off through the woods, Edward following. I found the lion without any trouble, taking it down with one leap.

After I was done with it, I pushed the boy away and got up, inspecting the damage. My shirt was covered in blood and my jeans were dirty from where I had landed, but I was overall better than normal.

I looked up at Edward, who leaning against a tree, smiling. "Want more?" He asked politely.

"Yep." I said, brushing off most of the dirt. "You get the next one."

He nodded, closing his eyes and becoming as still as a statue. His hair moved slightly in a soft breeze and his eyes flashed open, no longer the honey-gold color of a few days ago. He took off, flying through the trees. I was hard pressed to keep up with him, even with my strength to help out.

There was a big mountain cat on the boulder in the middle of the clearing ahead, looking up and sniffing the air, unaware of it's impending doom. Edward sprang at it smoothly, seeming to cut through the air like and arrow and his full lips parted as he bit into the lion's neck, precisely where the pulse was the strongest. It was beautiful.

He was done faster than I was, having more experience. He stood up and grinned at my frown. He was spotless. Not even a drop had gotten on him. I scowled and closed my eyes again.

This time I extended my mental net as well as my senses, letting every detail of the forest life around me sink into my skin. There was a slight vibration as a heard passed by, about fifteen miles to the east.

I opened my eyes to see Edward concentrating as well. I waited, leaning against a tree, curious to see how far he could sense. He opened his eyes and looked at me questioningly.

"Find the herd?" I asked, smiling a bit. He frowned.

"What herd?"

"The one sixteen miles north-east." A look of shock crossed his face.

"You can sense them that far off?"

"I can sense their vibrations better; they're on the move, so unless you want to find something else…" I hinted. He rolled his eyes and ran north-east with me on his heels.

We found the herd just as it stopped by a river for a drink. There were about thirty-five of them, ranging from the very young to the ancient. I slipped into my hunting crouch and stalked a healthy male on the edge, motioning for Edward to go to the opposite side, where the herd would flee after one of their own got killed.

I waited until he was perfectly positioned, then dove at the buck, sinking my teeth into his neck. He didn't taste nearly as good as the mountain lion.

After two more deer each, me and Edward decided to leave as one. Hopping up from my deer's body, I reached where Edward was waiting, grinning at him.

His eyes were now a light amber, almost yellow, but not as startling. They were riveted on me, following the trail of blood that was coving most of my shirt. "Nice," he commented. I grimaced and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go wash my skin in the river before we go back." I ran over to the river and dived in, letting the warm water cover me. It was December, so the water should have been freezing, but it just felt nice. I got most of the blood out of my shirt and hair and made sure there was none on my face. I took out my braid, then returned to Edward, soaking went.

He laughed, shaking his head and offered a hand. I took it, and we ran all the way back to the Volvo, drying me off about half-way. I opened the car and took out the backpack, setting it on the hood as a rummaged. I found a full outfit, complete with undergarments, a towel, and a brush. I grinned; Alice had thought of everything.

I turned back to Edward. "I'm going to go change in those bushes. I'll be right back."

I went over to the said bushes and ducked behind them. I pulled my damp clothes off and used the towel to get the rest of the moisture off my body and hair. I started pulling on the new clothes when suddenly I wasn't in the bushes anymore.

I was somewhere else – someone else. I didn't know where or who, but I knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Something was making me panic. I turned, looking for someone. Jasper appeared, looking worried, staring down at me. It hit me: I was Alice. I was watching through Alice's eyes as she was panicking.

And then I was back in the bushes, clutching a sapling for support so hard it had snapped. Edward was there, holding my shoulders, his expression worried. I gasped, throwing my arms around him, Alice's panic becoming my own. What was wrong? Why was Alice scared? Had she seen something?

"What's wrong?!" asked Edward, not for the first time, I was sure. He sounded a little bit weird. Panicked as well.

"Alice," I choked, still unable to speak through the terror. He pulled back to look at me, his expression worried.

"What's wrong with Alice?"

I couldn't answer; I didn't know. All I knew was there was something wrong, and that it terrified her. "I don't know," I explained, grabbing the pants that I hadn't gotten on and yanking them over my legs. "But whatever it is, it was enough to terrify her."

I grabbed the backpack and quickly wrapped my wet clothes in the towel and shoved it in the pocket. I took my elastic hair band from my wrist and used it to pull my hair back in a pony tail as I marched out of the bushes.

Edward followed, running to the car and opening the glove box while I got in. He pulled a small silver phone out and handed it to me wordlessly as he shoved the keys in the ignition and threw it into reverse.

I opened the phone book, found Alice's name and pressed 'send'.

I waited impatiently as it rang. I hung up after the fifth ring. She must have left it in the car like Edward. I swore to myself that I'd get a cell phone and never let it leave my site as soon as I was back in Forks.

I tried Jasper instead, but he didn't answer either.

"No answer," I said, moving on to Carlisle's number.

He answered on the second ring, saying "Edward?"

"Carlisle, it's Bella. Can you reach Alice? She's not picking up." I meant for my voice to be relatively calm, but I was still shaken from the chaotic vision.

"I haven't tried. Is everything alright?" he sounded worried now.

"No. I don't know what's wrong but she was panicking about it. I'm going to try Emmett. we're on our way back. Call if you get word, please."

"Alright."

"Thanks." I ended the signal and found Emmett's number.

Emmett answered the phone before the second ring, saying "Hello?"

"Emmett!" I heard wind rushing in the background. "Have you heard from Alice or Jasper?"

"Nope. Why?"

I didn't bother to explain, instead saying quickly, "Edward and I are on our way back. Please call if you hear anything from either of them."

I hung up and leaned back in my chair for a minute, focusing on slowing my breathing.

"What happened, Bella?" asked Edward, turning his head to look me in the eye.

I knew what he meant. "I honestly have no clue. I was getting dressed, when suddenly I wasn't in the bushes anymore. I was somewhere else, and I was panicking. It wasn't until I saw Jasper that I realized I was looking through Alice. She must have seen something that really upset her, Edward." By the time I finished, I was panicked all over again.

"Calm down, Bella. It's alright. We'll find Alice." Suddenly the phone rang, making me freeze. An instant later I snapped the phone open and put it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" I nearly cried with relief at hearing Alice's voice.

"Alice! What happened? Why didn't you answer?"

"Me and Jasper just got back to the car. I had a vision, but it would be easier to explain with Edward there, so meet us at Forks in an hour." I nodded, then, realizing she wouldn't be able to see that, said yes.

We hung up and I sighed, leaning forward and putting my head in my hands. Alice had seemed relatively calm, so it must not be as bad as I thought it was. I sighed and looked up for a location check.

We were about an hour away, if Edward kept up the same break-neck speed as he was doing now. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair again, this time going over the vision in my mind and trying to find out what had made her panic that much.

Finding nothing, I turned to Edward, who was focusing on the road. His face was strained and worried.

"Alice is alive, at least." I said, absently pulling at my hair. "Maybe I just overreacted."

"No, Bella. You did exactly what you should have done, but I'm a bit confused at how you knew she was panicking from so far away." He looked back at me.

I thought for a minute, sorting it out. Then it hit me: my shield. I voiced my thoughts, saying: "It must be a property of my shield! I've protected Alice several times since I've met her, but nothing has disturbed her enough until today. I can tell exactly how many people are under my protection and who they are because everyone feels different. The more familiar someone becomes with my shield, the stronger the connection between us. She was really scared so it pings me and tells me there's something wrong!" I paused, mulling over my reasoning. It made sense that if my shield would protect them once, it would leave an imprint, or a way for me to know if something was wrong.

Edward just stared at me, frowning. I had to admit, it was a little bit of a stretch, but it fit.

We sat in silence the rest of the way back, contemplating this new bit of information.


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbye

_Yays! I found a way to add Jacon in. But just as friends. Enjoy! (Sorry on the late update last time, so this one is early)_

**Chapter 8: Goodbye**

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to: Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park **

We pulled into the garage just before Emmett and Rosalie, screeching to a halt. Alice and Jasper were already there, sitting in the hood of Alice's Porche.

As soon as I could, I was out of the car and streaking towards Alice. I threw my arms around her, relieved she was safe.

She hugged back, then released me and said, "I know how I know, but how do you?" Emmett and Rose looked at me, waiting for an explanation as well. Carlisle pulled in before I could start and came toward us, concerned.

"What happened, Alice?"

"I wanna know how Bella knew, first." She declared. I was the center of everyone's attention. Again.

I repeated my theory and reasoning.

"Ok. I get it." Said Alice, smiling. "Nice. That'll help."

Now it was Alice's turn to explain.

"I saw the Voluri, but not much else. It was Jane, Alec, and Aro, with a couple of the guard. I have no idea what they want, but I assume it's bad if they're bringing the Twins. I assume I couldn't make out much because of your shield, which is really annoying, but I think they're here for you, Bella." I frowned.

"What are the Voluri?"

"They're basically the royal family of the vampire world," explained Edward, "They are the ones who enforce our rules and keep our existence hidden. Do you have something to do with them?"

"No." Then I remembered. "Well, I don't think I do." Confused looks. "Vance – that's my creator – said something about bringing me to join them. I told him repeatedly I didn't want to leave, but he insisted. He told me that I was created especially _for them_. He was one of them; a talent scout, but not a usual one. He could feel talents, and could tell when someone didn't have one. He couldn't tell anything about me, so he knew I was probably blocking him. He was ordered to create me to see if I did have any talent, and if I did, to bring me to the Volturi. I refused to go for a month, and then we parted company. I just assumed it was because of the differences in our diets. I didn't think he would go get help to bring me there!" I wanted to hit myself. I was so stupid! Now Edward and Alice, and the entire family was at risk because of me.

"I have to get out of here," I said, not wanting to cause yet more trouble with my presence. "I have to get out of here before they find you guys…I'm so sorry. I didn't think! I was just so happy to find someone like me…"

I curled my hands into fists and ran, ducking my head and running as fast as I could from the garage and the Cullens. I didn't look at Edward, knowing that if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave. And I hadn't even told him I loved him yet. I was such a coward. And now I wouldn't get the chance.

I covered myself with a solid weave, blocking Alice's visions and hopefully whatever Alec and Jane could do as well. I ran to Forks, masking my scent with the over-powering smell of humans, not even paying attention as they brushed against me this time. I didn't realize where I was going until I was standing at the front door.

I was standing in the middle of the porch of my childhood vacation home. Charlie's home.

I looked under the eve for the key; it was there, where it had always been. I used it to open the door, slipping inside and closing the door behind me.

Nothing had changed in the time I had been gone. The wallpaper was still peeling at the corners and the rug hadn't been shook out for years.

Charlie's gun and coat were gone; he was still at work. I wandered through the house, memorizing each surface and comparing it with my human memories.

I went into the living room and looked around. Everything was a mess, as always, but there was something new. I couldn't place my thumb on it for a minute, until I looked closer at the pictures.

There was one of me when I was probably around two, a river in the background and a fish in my hand. I was grimacing, holding the large fish away from me and holding my nose. Next was one of me around five. I was holding up a page that had a really badly drawn cartoon of stickfigures, one labeled Bella, the other Daddy. There was heart in between them and at the bottom it said 'I luv daddy' in big, untidy letters.

The last one was more recent; me with my mom in Pheonix, smiling at the camera. It was taken a couple months before I made the decision to come to Forks. I choked on the tears that wouldn't come.

I turned and walked up the stairs. There was one bathroom and two bedrooms. I followed my memories and walked into my bedroom. It had always been _my_ bedroom. It had been painted when I was one, and it hadn't been redecorated since.

In the corner was an old, beat-up computer that looked like it would barely run. I walked over to the twin sized bed and sat down; it creaked under my weight, betraying its age. I looked around at the room, noting the changes Charlie had made in preparation for me coming. There was a new comforter and a new light, but that was about it. I picked up the Hello Kitty pad I had had since first grade and smiled.

I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes, holding the pad to my chest and cementing all my human memories with my parents. A minute later, I heard the door open and someone come in.

They were trying to sneak up the stairs. I opened the window and jumped out, landing on the grass soundlessly. Charlie had come home.

I closed my eyes and ran again, this time away from Forks.

I stopped when I got to the clearing where I had met Edward. I looked at the spot in the moss where I had laid, remembering his face when he had come out of the shadows.

It had glowed and shimmered. His eyes had been a dark amber, like melted gold. And he had been smiling a little bit.

I chocked again, dropping to my knees with words I hadn't said. He could never know how much I had grown to love him.

I looked at the pad, still clutched in my hand. It was one of the really small ones, the kind that every five year old would carry around in her arms. It was the kind with the little clip-on pen.

I ran away from the clearing, making sure to rub against leaves and tree on my way past to trail my scent. The Voluri would be able to track me away from Forks, but they would never be able to track me through the ocean. I headed for the coast, trailing my fingers over the plants.

_**EPOV**_

**Listen to: All We are by Matt Nathanson**

Suddenly Bella was gone. She tore through the garage and out through the door. I ran after her, yelling "No!" over and over. But she was gone. She had run faster than I could; using her newborn strength.

I found myself alone in the forest, following her floral scent. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett caught up to me fast.

"She's gone," said Alice, panicking. This had been her vision; the part she hadn't been able to see. "I can't find her in my visions anywhere." She choked on the last word, wanting to cry but being unable to.

We tracked her scent all the way to town. There her scent was everywhere. Humans walking by on the street, and even different corners. We had lost her.

Emmett and Jasper went back to tell Carlisle, but Alice stayed and helped me try to sort through the scents. I checked everything, desperate to find her. Then I found it.

Me and Alice walked up one of the streets and followed the smell to a house. It was old, but that only made it better. We walked up the steps and tried the doorknob; it was unlocked. Bella had been here.

We walked into the hall, following the scent to the living room. There were pictures everywhere of the same little girl: Bella. She had always been beautiful; in every picture she was smiling, or faking a grimace. There was one that had to be very recent. It was of her and a woman, smiling with a cactus in the background. It was Bella with her mother, I assumed. This must be her father's house. I looked at the mail on the chair next to the television. Charlie Swan.

I took another sniff; the smell was still really strong. She had been here a minute ago. I cautiously crept up the stairs, my breathing speeding, not helping me.

When I got to the room at the end of the hall, no one was there, but the window was open.

I returned to the house, crestfallen. We hadn't found anything, and Alice said the Voluri had caught her scent in Phoenix and they were following it here. They would be here in a couple hours.

"Where would she go?" asked Carlisle, looking towards me. _You know her better; what would she do?_

"She's already been to her father's house in town," I sighed. "I have no idea where she'll go next. Perhaps to her mother's."

"Her father lives in town?" asked Carlisle, surprised.

"That's why she came here. She was supposed to come spend a couple months with him before…well, you know." I looked down, hating myself for giving her away, but wanting to find her more. I wanted her safe, and in my arms.

Then a thought hit me. "Wait. Maybe…" I didn't finish. I ran.

I arrived at the clearing where I had first seen her.

There, where she had been laying, was a piece of folded paper. It was white, and ripped in half. I picked it up, unfolding it.

_I love you. - Bella_

I chocked at the sight of the words I hadn't been able to say myself.

My family found me like that, kneeling and staring at the note. Jasper didn't ask; he knew what I was feeling. Instead, he looked around.

"There's a strong scent this way!" he cried, pulling me out of my reverie. I stood up, immediately taking off in the direction of the scent. I ran as fast as I had ever run in my life, and then stopped.

I was at the treaty line that had been drawn over half a century before. The line I was forbidden to cross under pain of death. I stared in horror in the direction Bella had gone. Carlisle caught up to me first. In seconds his face mirrored mine. If we didn't find Bella first, she would die.

**_Next Chapter: Jacob Black_**


	10. Chapter 9: Jacob Black

_Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy! I'm updating all of my stories today, just to get them on the same day. I might have to slow down a bit because I'm currently working on four stories and...well, it's getting confusing. Chow!_

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS_

**Chapter 9: Jacob Black**

_**Jacob's POV**_

Paul was such an idiot sometimes. It's not such a good idea to eat all the eggs before Sam comes. Especially since it was Sam's fiancé who cooked the eggs.

Let's just say Paul was going to be running the rounds all night. The vampires never showed, so I had no idea what Sam was talking about. There was really no point to running the line.

So here I was, starving, walking along the edge of the cliffs and dropping rocks. I picked up a flat boulder in on hand and threw it. It sank with a _shwonk!_ sound.

It was supposed to be about ten degrees outside, so I decided against a swim. I didn't feel like it.

I was just about to pick up another stone, this time smaller, when I smelled it. The sickly-sweet smell of a vampire that burned your nose. My limbs immediately started shaking, my head flying up and looking for it.

It took me a minute to spot it, because it was huddled over, probably hiding.

I snuck up behind it and was about to let my transformation take its course, when suddenly a choking sound came from it. It took me a minute to place the sound; she was crying.

My shaking stopped. I was shocked that a bloodsucker could cry. I stood like that for a minute, watching her rock back and forth and try to breath through the sobs. It looked so human.

All the vampires I had ever met and slain had been either extremely mad, or extremely calm, betraying no emotion. I had never met one that actually said anything, let alone cried.

I moved back a bit, not wanting to frighten her. "Are you all right?"

Her body froze, her sobs stopping for a minute. She looked up carefully, cautiously.

Her face was the same perfection of the rest of her race, but it was still twisted in pain. Her eyes were ruby red, but somehow they looked different than the other vampires'. The only difference I could note between her and a human besides this was the absence of tears. She took a deep breath to steady herself, a very human thing to do, and caught my scent.

Her nose wrinkled and she looked at me curiously, but she didn't stand.

It occurred to me that maybe she thought I was just a very quiet human that smelled bad, but not a danger. Which meant she wasn't one of the Cullens. She turned back to look at the cliff.

"You're not thinking about jumping, eh?" I asked, sitting down a few feet away.

She smiled a little bit, turning to face me again. "Yes, actually."

I frowned. Why would a bloodsucker jump off a cliff? For fun? "That's not such a good idea." I said looking over the edge beside me. It was about fifty feet down. She could handle it, I was sure, but I preferred to act human.

"Yeah. I know." She looked back toward the ocean, letting the sea air blow her long hair away from her face. She looked so sad; like she was trying to figure out a very difficult puzzle. "But I have to leave…"

"Why?" In spite of myself, I was curious about her. Right here, she didn't seem like a killer.

"Because if I stay I'll only hurt the ones I love." She said, her face contracting in pain again.

There were times when being human was appropriate; this wasn't one of them. "You don't want to kill them?" I asked, hating myself for asking.

She looked back at me, surprised. Then she just shook her head and turned back to the ocean. "Yes. I suppose I don't."

We sat in silence for a bit, contemplating each other's problems.

"I have to go." She said, standing. I got up with her, not sure what to say. Then she turned back to me, her expression sincere. "Thank you."

She held out her hand for a handshake. I smiled, a bit nervous at touching a vampire, but took it. It was cold and hard, perfectly smooth like marble, but gentle.

She turned back to the cliff and took a step forward, putting her on the very edge, then turned back to me. "What is your name?"

I smiled and said "Jacob Black." Her eyes flashed with recognition and surprise, but she covered it quickly.

"Thank you, Jacob Black." And with that she jumped, diving face forward towards the water. Then, with a splash, she was gone.

I stood there for a moment, memorizing this. I knew that I would never forget it as long as I lived.

To the east, Paul howled. I immediately changed and ran towards him. He was only instructed to howl if he needed back up. There were bloodsuckers on our land.

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't move. I couldn't force myself to take those last two steps away from Edward. Every atom of my existence longed to straiten and hurl myself back towards the Cullens. I knew they would understand; that they would protect me. That was the whole problem, though. I was dangerous to be near.

Another sob escaped my throat. I _had_ to leave.

"Are you all right?" Someone said from about five feet to my right. I froze. No human could have snuck up on me, but the voice was too rough to be vampire. It sounded like a human.

I looked up slowly, careful not to move too fast and scare whoever it was.

I looked up into a brown face of a Quileute. He was young, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, with cropped black hair. His eyes were a dark brown, and they were looking at me with a mixture of concern and nervousness.

I took a deep breath, ready to send him away, but then I smelled him.

My nose wrinkled automatically at the burning scent. It wasn't the regular burn, though. It hurt my nose, not my throat. I looked up at him curiously, but I didn't stand, not wanting to frighten him. He smelled horrible; not human then. Whatever he was, I didn't really care. I looked back towards the cliff near my feet.

"You're not thinking about jumping, eh?" He asked, smiling and sitting down a few feet away.

I smiled a little bit at his joking tone, it was oddly helpful. I turned to face him again. "Yes, actually." I tried to joke back, but it didn't really work.

He frowned, concerned. "That's not such a good idea." He said looking over the edge beside us and grimacing at the freezing water.

"Yeah. I know." I answered, looking back toward the horizon. "But I have to leave…" I trailed off. I _did_ have to leave.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Because if I stay I'll only hurt the ones I love." I said, unable to control my face. Talking to him was so easy; like breathing.

"You don't want to kill them?" The question was so surprising, and so close, that I looked back at him, shocked. He kept his eyes on me warily; too warily. He knew what I was, I was sure, but he was still here. He was brave.

I just shook my head and turned back to the ocean, deciding to stay honest. "Yes. I suppose I don't." He probably thought it was because of my thirst that I was leaving, but I didn't care to add anything else.

We sat in silence for a bit, thinking. After a minute, I gathered my courage and stood. "I have to go."

He stood with me, but I could barely hear it. I turned back to him, and, knowing I couldn't smile, said as solemnly as I could, "Thank you." His presence had somehow helped to rally my defenses and my sense of right and wrong. I could leave; to protect Edward.

I held out my hand for a handshake, unsure how to thank him for what must seem like nothing. He smiled, looking a bit nervous, but took it. His hand was unnaturally warm, like an open flame to my frozen skin.

I turned back to the cliff and took a step forward, putting the tips of my toes on the very edge. Something about him was so familiar; like I knew him from somewhere. I turned back to him. "What is your name?"

He smiled and said "Jacob Black."

My eyes widened a bit in surprise. Jake. Billy Black's son. Charlie was Billy's best friend, making us practically family. No wonder he looked so familiar. Memories flashed before my eyes, making me want to reach out and give him a hug.

"Thank you, Jacob Black." I meant it. I hadn't realized just how much I wanted to talk to someone from my past; it was a strange relief.

I jumped before I lost my new courage, diving face first towards the water.

I slid into the water, barely making a splash, and sunk about fifteen feet down. I immediately exhaled all my air and used my newborn strength to propel me forward faster than any Olympic swimmer. I stayed about fifteen feet down, watching as I passed all kinds of life forms. There were fish, but they all swam away before I could get a good look at them, sensing a predator.

After about an hour, I resurfaced to look at where I was.

By my reckoning, I had traveled a little bit faster than the average speed boat, taking me into Alaska.

_**EPOV**_

We stood there, staring at the ground, until we heard a howl close by. A werewolf had found Bella's trail.

Then nothing mattered anymore. Not the treaty, or the fact that I could die before I got to see her face again, not even that she might already be dead. I shot over the line.

Carlisle and Emmett followed close behind, not saying anything. Jasper joined us after a minute, unhappy, but willing. Esmé, Rose, and Alice had decided to try to go around.

Within seconds we found the werewolf. He was fairly young, and obviously not very good at controlling himself.

_Sweet! We got a new one!_ He thought.

Then four other consciousnesses joined the first. One was obviously the Alpha male; he ordered Paul to stay put. Another was apparently overjoyed to have something to do. The last was thinking about something else.

I gasped and caught the attention of Paul, who snapped around to face us, immediately yelling for help mentally. Emmett stepped forward, ready to kill him, but I put my arm against his chest, instead calling out to Paul.

"Wait! We're the Cullens; we're looking for one of our own. She's just joined us, so she doesn't know about the treaty. She had no knowledge of what she was doing. We're here to bring her back." Better not let on that I could here their thoughts.

_Paul! I'll be there in a minute. Stay calm and be very careful. Embry – I need you to change so we can talk to them. Don't attack until I give the order._ Sam, I assumed.

We waited patiently for Sam to arrive, then for Embry to come. The last one to arrive was the one I most wanted to see.

He was a russet-brown color, very big, and worried. Instead of waiting for Embry to shift back, he did. Sam growled, but he stepped forward, saying, "I'm Jacob Black. I know who you're looking for; she's already gone." There were snarls of surprise from everyone except me.

I was watching Bella on the cliff through Jacob's eyes.

She had been the first vampire he had ever talked to instead of killing. He was surprised any of us could be gentle.

Without bothering to explain, I said, "Let me follow her. Please."

"Wait." Said Jacob, something else popping into his mind. Bella had recognized him. "She knew me; or at least my name. I'm wondering how."

Everyone looked at me for an explanation. I sighed. "Her father lives in town. You might have known her before she was changed, but I doubt it. Her name was Bella Swan."

There were growls of recognition from everyone. Even Carlisle. "_Charlie _Swan's daughter?!" Said Carlisle, shocked. Then everything clicked into place; Bella had been reported missing two and a half months ago.

Jacob recognized the name as well; his father's best friend was Charlie. Memories flashed through his mind.

_Bella and him were beside the road outside his house. They were no more than six and they were making mud pies._

"_Look, Jake!" said Bella, holding up a lump of mud with leaves and sticks stuck it, making it look like it was grimacing. "It's a smiley-face pancake!"_

_Bella was beside the fishing river, still six, holding up a fish about half her size. She was grimacing and holding it as far as possible from her body, waiting for her dad to take a picture. Charlie was fumbling with the camera and trying to find the on button. Everyone else had found this extremely amusing._

Pain shot through him at the memories, and how she was gone. Dead to him. "Bella?! You did that to Bella?!" He choked out, shocked. "She was just seventeen!"

He buried his face in his hands, remembering the last time he had seen Bella as a human. He had been eight and she had been ten. Then he remembered Charlie's last few visits. He had been so excited about Bella coming, then, when no one could find her, he had stopped coming after two more visits. Billy periodically went to visit, but he was still depressed.

"No." I answered his question. "_We_ didn't. Bella was changed by someone else. And now she is in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"The kind that requires the attention of some very powerful, very unpleasant characters." I said, grimacing.

"What did she do?" He asked, worried for the safety of the town.

"She was created." I growled. "She did nothing to deserve this. She has never killed a human in her life, and if you think she would willingly harm anyone, you didn't know her as well as you thought." I said, glaring at Jacob.

Then seven more minds came into my range. I hissed, turning and glaring back the way we came, as Aro, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, and two other guards came through the woods.

Aro stopped as he spotted us and the rest of the guard halted in response. Their eyes darted between us and the werewolves. "Good afternoon, Carlisle." He said, deciding it best to greet the only person he knew.

"Good morning, Aro." Said Carlisle, stepping forward.

"It seems we've stumbled into a little meeting." Said Aro, he was trying to find a way around us to get to Bella. He was interested. "We'll just leave, then." He started to turn, hoping to get around them farther north.

"Don't bother, Aro." I spoke up, making him stop. He turned, an eyebrow raised. _Interesting… _"Oh, yes. You don't know me yet." I said, faking a smile. "I'm Edward, Carlisle's son."

Aro gave me a curious look. _Carlisle made a companion instead, I see…_

"Oh, yes." I answered the question in his head. "Carlisle made me. I can also tell you that going around will never work; Bella's already gone."

Aro took a step forward, now interested. "You seem to be.." he waited for me to finish.

"Well informed." I said, scowling at him. He raised his eyebrows. "I can read minds." I explained.

He grinned wide, instantly friendly. I rolled my eyes. I was so absorbed in Aro's mind, I didn't notice Alice until she was beside me. She appeared beside my elbow and pinched me, bring me back to the present.

_It was snowing; Bella was standing in the middle of a small clearing, her face turned to the sky and letting the snow land on her face and outstretched hands. A small smile was on her angelic face for a minute. Her hands closed around the snowflakes and she looked down at them._

_Without visual warning, she doubled over, gasping, and clutched her head, her beautiful face twisting in pain._

I gasped and looked at Alice, horror struck. She pointed north. I ran, not heeding any of my family's shouts, flying through the trees. I only barely noticed that Demetri and Jane were following.


	11. Chapter 10: Snow Angel

_Yes, I know. I deserve to be thrashed and beaten, but I have learned a valuable lesson, with I will explain at the end. I'm going to end it, and abruptly. Sorry if you're dissappointed, but I want to end this storyline: I'm bored of it._

**Chapter 10: Snow Angel**

_**EPOV**_

**Listen to:**

I reached Alaska the next hour. Demetri and Jane had remained silent, fuming at having to follow an obviously crazy mind reader. _Aro had really flipped his lid this time if he wanted this guy,_ was the general consensus.

I looked up at the dark clouds, wondering if Bella was near. I went to the coast next, looking along it and smelling for her. I found her scent about fifteen minutes later. There was a frozen puddle where se must have wrung out her clothes.

I took off after her path, smelling my way and listening to the sounds of the forest. Demetri and Jane found the trail as well and started running, trying to keep up with me. I knew it was no use to try to get rid of them; Demetri would find me unless I got to Bella first.

Half an hour later, I ran into a mental outcry. They were memories, perfectly clear and singing with love. It took me a moment to realize it was Bella. She had lowered her mental shield, giving me access to her side of every conversation we had ever had.

I ran toward her, wanting to scream for her to close her mind. If I had access, so did Jane.

Then there it was; the clearing, complete with Bella. It was the same as in the vision; she was looking at the sky, a smile painted on her perfect lips. Her hands closed. I wanted to cry out to her, but I was afraid I was already too late. The memories were ending, drawing to a close with a burst of emotion as our memory lips met. She looked at her hands, inspecting the snow. Then she doubled over. Jane had spotted her.

_**BPOV**_

**Listen to:**

I got out of the water, my already freezing breath making no mist as I took in the air, looking for threats. I didn't smell anything, making my muscles relax. Safe. For now.

I twisted my braid, getting rid of the extra water, and looked at my sopping clothes. I tried not to think of what Alice would say, as I wrung those out as well.

After that was done, I looked up at the sky, trying to assess how many daylight hours I still had. The sky was blanketed in a thick cover of clouds, however, making it impossible to tell. It looked like snow.

I sighed and started to walk. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I was sure I would be found if I stayed put. I walked like that for several hours, not really paying attention to my surroundings.

I was thinking about the Cullens, and what they had thought.

Alice wouldn't be able to see me because of my shield, making it very hard for them to find me again. I was sure she'd forgive me, but I wasn't so sure about Edward. We had known each other for two days, but I already felt like he as a part of me. It felt like my entire chest had been torn out as I had run from him.

I stopped, raising my hands. A small speck of snow landed in the middle of my palm, landing and staying there, not melting. I looked up. It was snowing.

I looked at the dark night sky and watched them come down, peppering the ground and trees around me. It was so peaceful, like being submerged in a snow globe. Everything was still except for the snow.

I closed my eyes, letting my memories of Edward fill my head; how he had laughed, exactly how he had smiled, what his perfect hand felt like in mine. I closed my hand, as if I could feel his hand in my own right now. It only closed on snow.

I wondered what it would be like for Edward to listen to my thoughts. He would have known that I loved him, he would have understood why I had to leave…I opened myself up, heaving my shield away from my mind. I thought of Edward and how much he meant to me; forcing every bit of love I could into each memory, making it sing. I closed my hands on the frozen water droplets, looking down at them.

Then my mind was on fire, like it had been poked with a hot iron. I felt myself falling, but I couldn't comprehend it; there was too much pain. I clutched at my head, trying to rid myself of the pain. It was all I could feel; it was everywhere. Even in the air. I screamed towards the sky, pain reaching a maximum I never guessed it could.

I rolled in the snow, thrashing. My mental shield flew back towards me, but it couldn't cover the pain; it couldn't make it stop. Instead, my physical shield formed and convulsed, making the air mucky, like water, and holding the falling snow suspended.

Suddenly I was in someone's arms. I couldn't understand much, but somehow, I knew it was Edward. I clutched at him, trying to breathe through the pain. He was yelling something at me, but I couldn't understand. His glorious features were twisted in sorrow and fear.

It was strange, but in that instant, I felt well. The pain was too much to bear, but the gaping hole that had been there since I had left Forks was no longer there. I was whole; Edward had fixed me. Even as I thought I was dying I could understand that.

His face turned away from me and he was yelling at someone. I looked at where his face was pointing, wanting to know what he was watching.

There was a large man at the edge of the clearing, looking at me, bored. But beside him, a small girl was looking intently at me, her angel face pulled back in a smile that was so beautiful it was terrifying. Then I knew. She was the one causing the pain.

Without any prompting, a large portion of my shield became solid and hurled itself at her. She didn't even see it coming. It hit her at ninety miles per hour, knocking her and the large guy through several trees.

My shield immediately covered my mind again, filling its place and extending automatically to cover Edward as well.

For a minute all I could comprehend was the absence of pain. I closed my eyes. My head cooled and I could feel. I could feel Edward's long arms cradling me and my hand clutched around the collar of his shirt. I could even hear his rapid breathing, his only sign of life.

I took a gulp of air, letting the blissfully cold air flood my lungs and fill my nose with Edward's scent. It was like nothing else in the world; there was no substitute.

I pulled myself closer, exhaling and pulling in more. I opened my eyes, looking for Edward's face. It was there, his face just inches from mine, his gold eyes looking into mine.

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with passion, holding him against me. He taste was wonderful, like getting orange juice after a diet of water. I pulled back, smiling, perfectly happy. "Hi." was all I said.

He laughed, his sweet breath blowing across my face and his velvet smooth mirth filling my ears. "Hello."

We sat there, looking at each other for an immeasurable moment.

Then he looked away, towards the place where the girl had landed. I followed his gaze. There was no one there; they were gone. I wasn't so sure they had been real, but it seemed to bother Edward that they were gone.

"We need to get back to Forks." He said, looking worried. He stood up, still holding me, and set me on my feet, letting go of all of me but my hand.

"Wait. Was that…?" I didn't finish, horror struck.

"That," he said, pursing his lips, "was Jane of the Volturi."


	12. Chapter 11: The Volturi

_**Read the Author's note at the end, plz.**_

**Chapter 11: The Volturi**

**BPOV**

"What are the Volturi?" I asked as I ran beside Edward, refusing to let go of his hand.

"They're…most closely described as the royal family of the vampire world. They are the ones who enforce…" he paused, his face screwing into a frustrated scowl, "absolute secrecy." He paused for a moment, then added: "Them and their guard."

"What makes them so dangerous?" I was confused; maybe just strength in numbers?

"They have special talents of their own, as you have witnessed for yourself."

Now I was even more confused. The Cullens were the only other vampires I had ever known; they were very talented. Then I remembered that Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esmé didn't really have any powers. Not that I wouldn't say they can't take care of themselves, just that they couldn't protect themselves from whatever Jane could do.

"How fast are they?" Now I was worried about Alice and the rest of the Cullens. Edward's only response was to speed up.

--

We made a Cullen family best, apparently, when we reached Forks within the hour. Edward immediately ran up to the house, looking nervous.

Then I saw them. There were five; two huge men were standing protectively over another man and two children. I recognized Jane and one of the larger men as Demetri.

The smaller man, however, stepped forward first.

"Welcome, Bella, Edward," he started. I took a closer look at him and was shocked; he had the usual bright red color that came with drinking human blood, but it was wrong – murky and clouded like a mist was over his eyes.

"Hello, Aro." Said Edward tensely. I raised an eyebrow. Edward had told me the basics of the Volturi; mostly just the names of the leaders. Aro had been very high on the list.

"Hello, Aro," I said, deciding to be nice and stick to the formalities like Edward.

Aro smiled what I would like to believe was a reassuring smile, but his features were just a bit too alien to pull it off. His skin was whiter than normal, even for a vampire, it looked more like porcelain instead of the hard granite I was accustomed to seeing. He had shoulder-length black hair that made his already unhealthy appearance look even more unnatural with his black clothing. The only thing that wasn't black or white on him was his grey coat.

"I see you have found our stray sheep, Edward." Continued Aro, still smiling. "I was afraid we had lost her."

I frowned a bit, not liking the way he made it sound. It was almost like he owned me. I decided to put him strait.

I smiled sweetly at him and slipped my arm around Edward's waist. "I'm afraid I'm very happy here. I'm sorry I left Vance with the impression that I wanted to join you."

Edward's arm reached around my shoulders automatically, pulling me a bit closer. Now he was openly glaring at Aro. He didn't seem to like his thoughts.

Aro continued smiling at me and Edward, giving no indication that he had heard me. Then he turned to the children, leaving the same smile on his face.

They looked back at him steadily for a minute then nodded. They were quite obviously twins; Jane had her arm around the waist of the young boy and he had his arm around her shoulders.

I didn't have time to register anything else before Edward hissed and pulled me sharply behind him. Jane had turned to face us and was now smiling angelically. She looked like there was no greater joy than what she was about to do.

I felt a sharp poke at my shield, coming from Jane and aimed at Edward. It didn't brake my shield though, and reflexively expanded it a bit to make sure she hadn't breached it.

Her expression slowly changed as she realized we were not in pain. It went from mildly confused to absolutely livid. I shank a bit from the harsh glare.

Edward slowly realized I was protecting us both and loosened his hold on my waist, allowing me to move slightly. I sighed and squeezed his arm lightly, trying to reassure him.

I came out from behind him, but kept my arm lightly around his waist. Aro was looking at us with interest.

I kept a smile neatly on my face, staring strait back.

"You seem to be as talented as your companion thought you were." Now he seemed to have deemed me worthy to actually talk to directly.

"Thank you, but that will not change my mind." I was tired of the foreplay. I wanted him to leave and take all his large friends with him.

"I'm sorry to here that, but it seems there has been a slight misunderstanding." He looked sincere, like he was actually sorry. "We have not come here to force you to do anything." Edward snorted at this, pulling me slightly closer.

I sighed and remained calm. "That will _not_ work. I already know what I want. I want to stay here, with Edward and the Cullens."

I truly wanted this. I at last had a family. I had never had a complete family before; it was always mom and Charlie – never mom and dad. And Carlisle and Esme made me feel that – that bond between their children and parents. I would do anything to protect it.

Aro cocked his head to the side, measuring my face, then sighed and turned. "Come. We're leaving." He addressed the guard this time and they obeyed without delay. Only Jane threw a glare over her shoulder at me.

Me and Edward stood there, stunned. Had he really just given up? After all that, all I had had to do was say _no_? I looked at Edward, bewildered. He looked slightly troubled, but mostly overjoyed.

He turned and kissed me on the lips quickly, then grabbed my hand and led me forward. "The others are with the Wolves." He muttered.

I frowned. "Wolves?" I asked, curious.

Edward smiled a bit. "Yes, I believe you know one of them personally: Jacob Black." I grinned and nodded.

"He was my best friend here; he and his sisters were forced to come fishing as much as I was." Edward chuckled.

We arrived at a clearing near La Push within a few minutes and I was instantly bombarded by Alice. I wrapped my arms around her, overjoyed to see her. Esmé ran to greet me as well, wrapping her arms around both me and Alice.

"Never do that again." She whispered before letting me go, only to be replaced by Emmett. He picked me up and whirled me around, crushing me against his chest. I laughed and squeezed him back, pleased that mine was much more impressive.

After I had greeted the Cullens, I turned to the giant wolves. There was only one human-looking person there, and I easily recognized him as Jacob. He was leaning against a tree, watching me.

I stared at him as he stared at me. Awkward silence ensued.

"Hi, Jake." I said, smiling timidly. He looked surprised, then stepped forward a bit, cautiously.

"Bella?" He asked, searching my face. I smiled widely at him, delighted that he could remember me. He grinned back, obviously sure it was me somehow.

Then, to everyone's surprise, he darted forward and hugged me. I was shocked, but quickly responded, hugging him back. "I missed you too, Jake." I laughed as he set me down. Everyone in the clearing seemed to be in shock and Edward seemed to have moved forward a bit, obviously thinking I was going to be attacked.

I gestured for Edward to move forward and he instantly complied, taking my hand and looking at Jacob cautiously. "Jake, I'd like you to meet Edward, my boyfriend." I said, glancing at Edward to make sure that was all right. He grinned at me and I smiled back.

I was even more surprised when Jake held a hand out for a hand shake. Edward took it gently, and smiled a bit. "Glad to meet you, Jacob Black."

I laughed. Maybe my old life could touch on my new one.

_**The End**_


	13. Author's Note: The End, Maybe

Author's Note

Okay, so I have learned a valuable lesson: FINISH THE STORY BEFORE YOU START POSTING IT. I tend to lose interest in story lines, sorry.

I may not have ended it like you wanted, but I left it open for a sequel, which I think I'm going to leave as well. Personally, I hate Authors who do lame things at the end of the story, but you can change it! Anyone can write add-ons to the story, or re-write parts they didn't like. If you send me a link, I'll post them in this Author's Note at the end. (Or you can send the document and I'll post it here after this note if you want.)

I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd like to offer an explanation: I've been writing a different story, called _Dead Letters_. To quote my friend, French Shark, "You re-write it, you die."

**Summary:**

**After NM, Bella's car breaks down while coming back from La Push. So she took the bus. There was an accident, causing the death of our beloved heroine. However, death is not exactly normal for her.**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO ANY MUSIC SUGGESTION I GIVE YOU! THEY ARE IN PLACE TO SET THE MOOD FOR THE STORY!**


End file.
